Falling all over Again
by The-Valliant-Queen
Summary: The kings and queens of old and Eustace come back to Narnia were they find Caspian is to be married. Will they be able to stop Caspian from Marrying before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much to my beta nicetwomeetyou who offered to go through my first chapters for me and fix them up. So thanks so much you are brilliant!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a year since Lucy, Edmund and Eustace last visited and left Narnia. Narnia was safe and everyone was excited about the upcoming wedding of King Caspian X. Caspian was to marry a young maiden from Calormen. She was beautiful and charming girl with long wavy blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, unlike the typical Calormene.

"Are you sure about the marriage?" Lady Jane asked her King.

Along with Sir Carter, Lady Jane was one of Caspian's best friends and trusted comrades in court. Lady Jane was not of noble blood; she was in fact a knight of Narnia and one of the most highly respected ones. She, as well as Carter, was the personal bodyguard of the King, following and protecting him wherever he went.

"Jane, you do have to understand that I need to produce an heir, not to mention that Aurora will be the perfect wife. She is kind, caring, funny, loving and _gentle_." Caspian told his friend.

The girl immediately took notice of Caspian's emphasis on the last word. "Well… she does remind me eerily of _someone_ I have heard of. _Someone_ you always speak highly of. I don't want you to make the wrong choice of marrying Aurora when your heart clearly belongs to another." Jane said, worried that her best friend would make a mistake.

"She is nothing like Susan." Caspian snapped at Jane. He hated being reminded of the Kings and Queens of Old. They had been dear to him and without them, he felt lost. It had been hard for him to recognize that they would not be returning, that he would never see them again. He missed Susan, especially; he had been so in love with her when she departed that he had buried all his feelings deep down his heart and thrown them at the back of his head. Yet, he did not realize that his love for her still existed.

"Carter, back me up," Jane whispered to a young man who was lying lazily on the sofa. He was around 16 (a year older an herself), with messy sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes that were pits any woman would willingly fling herself into. He had many pursuers and was a bit of a playboy, but he had yet to find a woman that he would be willing to settle down with.

"Mate, Lady Aurora is exactly how you described Queen Susan to be. It's kind of scary that you are going to seal the deal with a Susan look-a-like. You may as well be marrying the queen herself." Carter said bluntly.

"Susan isn't coming back!" Caspian shouted furiously, getting frustrated that his friends just would not see the point.

"All I am saying is that you make sure you love Aurora and not Susan before going through the ceremony." Jane warned him but Caspian shot her a glare.

"Well, I better get going, don't want to oversleep and leave the Dawn Treader waiting." Carter said, getting up from where he had been lying. He was about to set off to the Lone Islands on the ship with Trumpkin and the crew accompanying him.

IN ENGLAND

In the dim lighted lounge room of the Pevensie's sat the four siblings and their cousin, Eustace Scrubb. Lucy and Edmund had just got back from being at their Aunt and Uncle's place and were sent back home with Eustace as their guest. Susan and Peter had just returned from America as well.

"So, all three of you went to Narnia?" Peter said, with a little hurt in his voice at the fact he did not return. "How is Caspian?"

"He's good. Well, at least he acted joyful around us, but one of the crew members told me that he had been miserable for years." Lucy informed her brother.

"Is he married?" Susan asked casually, picking at her nails. She acted like she did not care but her sigh of relief betrayed her when Edmund answered, "No he isn't."

"But he did think Lilliandil, the star, was very beautiful," Eustace chirped in.

Susan's face immediately fell at the news but Edmund scooted next to her and put an arm around her while she forced back the tears that were welling up. "Well, ad a king, he is expected to have an heir. He will have to marry eventually."

At that instant, there was a strange gust of wind and the window on the other side of the room swung open. All of them rose from their seats at the sudden bang. To their surprise, bright light began glowing from the opened window and a portal appeared.

* * *

Hey reader

So it's just a first chapter but hopefully depending on my Internet the next chapter will be up soon. Can not make any promises. I sorry for spelling a grammar, so if any one wants to be a beta reader please PM.

How you enjoy this chapter and story.

And to those who are reader my other stories, I hope I will have chapters up soon.

Tazzy

P.S Please review that's what keeps the updates coming


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my beta nicetomeetyou for fixing up the first couple of chapters.

you are the best.

Please review

Tazzy

Chapter 2

While the other Pevensies and Eustace stared at each other, wondering what was going on, Lucy's eyes were sparkling. Before the others could take notice, she had already run towards the portal and jumped through it, disappearing out of plain sight.

"Lucy!" Susan yelled when she spotted what her younger sister had done. She rushed towards the portal but Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

The older girl turned round to look at Peter for direction but he simply shrugged. Before long, the rest of the group had entered the portal one by one, knowing in their guts that it led to Narnia.

Susan was the last one to go. She looked around the room, then back at the portal. Going back would mean facing Caspian and the fact that he might be married. It would be too painful for her to bear if that was the case. For a second, she reasoned with her self. Part of her knew that Aslan would never have let Peter and her return if there had not been an emergency, yet part of her wanted to stay and protect herself from anymore heartbreaks. Finally, her sensuality got the best of her. She could not live with herself if something happen to Narnia, her family… or Caspian. Taking one deep breath, she jumped into the portal, praying that when she returned, she would no longer feel anything for the King.

She was flung onto soft grass and she made a painful groan as she stood up. Glancing from left to right, she found herself in one of Cair Paravel's gardens.

Susan spotted her family members nearby, shaded by one of the tall oaks, blaming and quarreling with each over for not having stayed behind to make sure she followed. She sneaked up to them with a mischievous smile. Lucy spotted her but the elder girl placed a finger to her lips, motioning her sister not to inform the others. When she got nearer, she slapped her hands on each of her brother's left shoulder. Her trick came off perfectly, for the boys jumped out of fright with eyes widened. All of them laughed incessantly at the joke.

"Children," a deep voice uttered suddenly that stopped everyone's giggling. They turned around to see the Great Lion, Aslan, standing in front of them, with manes golden and bright as ever.

Everyone dropped to his or her knees except for Lucy, who ran over to Him and gave him a hug while crying out, "Aslan!"

"Rise, children." The Lion said, and everyone got to there feet. "I believe you would all like to know the circumstances of your return."

"Yes, dear Aslan. You told my siblings and I that we were never coming back. So why are we here?" Peter asked.

"Is Caspian in danger?" Lucy inquired with knitted brows, clearly worried.

"Children, I understand you are worried. But from your past experience, you should know that things are not always what they seem. You will have to find it for yourself. Remember, you all are sent here for a reason. For the meantime, I believe the King and the Narnians would be happy to know of your return." Aslan answered with wisdom in His voice, yet leaving the others confused.

"But Cair Paravel is so far from the castle and we have no rides. How are we supposed to get there?" Susan questioned, her sensible mind at work as it always did. The thought of meeting Caspian once again scared her.

"Who said there isn't?" The Lion replied with a humored voice. "Hop on children, and make sure you hold on tight."

When everyone was ready and had arms wrapped around each other to avoid slipping off, Aslan made one big roar and galloped towards the capital at full speed. Minutes later, they had passed miles with the castle in plain sight.

After dropping the children off at the castle gate, the Great Lion gave them one last reminder before leaving. "Children, there will be a ball tonight at which you are to be introduced to the rest of the kingdom. For the time being, the guards will take you to your respective rooms. Take a good rest. Remember to meet me at this same place tonight at 8."

When Aslan had disappeared, Edmund turned to his siblings and cousin for directions. "So, we are going to the ball?"

"If Aslan says so, we shall. After all, it would be great way to bond with old friends, right?" Lucy answered as if there was any doubt at all.

"Lucy's right, there's not much of a choice, anyways. Let's follow the guards to our rooms and get cleaned and ready," Peter said.

So, they got to their rooms, which had been fully prepared with a tub of hot water waiting for them. The Pevensies occupied the rooms they once did, where were still intact and untouched, while Eustace was arranged to stay in the room next to Edmund.

At exactly eight, they went down to the gates to meet Aslan as he had instructed, having bathed and gotten dressed. The Lion was already waiting for them.

"Children, you look brilliant but you're still missing something." As Aslan said so, crowns appeared on the Pevensies' head, sitting nicely on their hair. "As for you, Eustace, you have also contributed equally to Narnia's magnificence. So, a ceremony will be held next week to crown you Prince of Narnia." He told Eustace who was nodding enthusiastically and trying very hard to suppress his wide grin.

With Aslan by their side, they walked towards the hall, feeling excited and nervous, especially for Susan. As they reached the doors to the ballroom, they could hear muffled music and laughter from guests. "Are we late?" Peter asked.

"Mmm… so it seems," Aslan said with a smile. "Just remember you are royalties." With that, Aslan left.

"Do you all get the feeling that He was purposely making us late?" Edmund said with a frown. He never liked being late.

"Yes, but He is Aslan. He always knows what He's doing." Lucy replied.

"Well, then I think there is no time to waste," Susan said, staring at the big double doors which she knew would lead her right into her worst nightmare.

Taking deep breaths, Lucy stood at the front with Edmund on her right and Eustace (he did not know where to stand and Lucy had nicely invited him to take the position next to her) on her left. Meanwhile, Peter took Susan's arm in his as they followed their younger siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY

I am so excited! I near had this many people what to read my story at the second chapter.

Chapter 3! The ball, so you finally get some Suspian (hope I don't disappoint)

Hope you enjoy

Tazzy

* * *

**Thanks so much to my beta nicetwomeetyou who offered to go through my first chapters for me and fix them up. So thanks so much you are brilliant!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The doors at the back of the ballroom swung open and King Caspian, who had been talking to Lady Aurora, turned around at the sound of it and could not believe his eyes. With two servants holding the door, the Kings and Queens of Old entered the room. They walked in like the royalties they were, along with Eustace, who carried himself with the equal air his cousins had. They were downright magnificent from their looks to their attitudes.

Caspian's eyes shifted from one Pevensie to another as if searching for something… or someone. Finally, they fell on a long-forgotten face that prompted the feelings he thought he had stored away to return - Susan.

Meanwhile, Lucy, the most carefree of the group, broke away from her siblings as soon as she spotted Caspian. With a big smile on her face, she ran towards the King, ignoring the surprised stares directed to her by the guests. She gave him a hug and he picked her up and spun her around. When he finally placed her back on the ground, both faces were shinning with pure delight. "Caspian, how are you?" She enquired him.

"Brilliant! Now that you and your siblings are here!"

"Lucy!" Susan whispered in a warning tone, as the rest of the party walked over, "that was a very unladylike thing to do at a ball, or at all times."

"Oh, come on Su, it is Caspian! Besides, no one is going to judge me." Lucy pleaded. Before Susan could argue that guests of other countries had been raising judgmental eyebrows, Caspian spoke up.

"Susan, it's fine. Even if she hadn't run over, I would have."

"That would have required a good deal of explanation to your people." Susan retorted.

"Well, thank Aslan you are now here to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Caspian said with a shy smile and pulled her into a bear hug. "I have missed you Susan." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She murmured back and they let go of each other.

The King then pulled the boys into a man hug. He was not sure if they had missed him but he sure did long for their company to the point that it was hard to breathe at times.

"To behold," Caspian announced loudly and brightly to all the guests in the ballroom, who had stopped their activities at hand to stare at the five new comers. "Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just " Both younger Pevensies stepped forward to meet the crowd. "Queen Susan the Gentle," Caspian said before looking into the Gentle Queens eyes. She gave him a small smile and stepped forward. "King Peter the Magnificent." Peter stepped forward as well. "And a dear friend of Narnia, Eustace."

"Soon to be crowned Prince of Narnia." Lucy added, smiling from ear to ear at her cousin.

"There you have it, the Kings and Queens of Old. While they are here, I expect them to be treated the same way, if not more, than the way I am treated. And don't underestimate them, for they are 1300 years older than us." As he finished, the crowd laughed at the small joke he had made before bowing at the Kings and Queens, who returned the courtesy with bows and curtseys of their own. The guests then went back to dancing and getting drunk.

"So, Caspian, how did this ball come about? I see you invited royalties and knights from countries all over Narnia." Peter asked as he spotted guests of different ethnicity all over the room.

A small cough from behind them interrupted Caspian's response. They all turned to find a beautiful lady, with blue eyes and blonde hair, standing behind the King.

"Allow me to introduce you to someone that would explain it all. This is Lady Aurora, my bride-to-be." Caspian said before wrapping his arm around her waist and dipping down his head to kiss her on the cheek. Susan watched all of this with her heart panging, as if it had received a huge blow. Meanwhile, the others had eyes wide with the news.

"Bride-to-be?!" Lucy gasped as she glanced worriedly sideways at her sister. "I thought you lo…"Before the young girl could say more, Susan nudged at her, and whispered, "Should you be talking like that in front of the guest?" Then turning to Caspian's fiancé, she forced a smile onto her face. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Lady Aurora."

"As to you, Queen Susan," Lady Aurora replied with a sweet smile. "Please call me Aurora."

"There's no need for the formality, just Susan is fine." The Gentle Queen responded with the same smile still plastered on her face. She wanted to be nice to Aurora, but the thought of her marrying Caspian made it impossible. But being her controlling self, she managed to fake everyone into thinking that her joy was sincere.

"I do hope we can be sisters, Susan," the blonde said. This was the breaking point. "I am really sorry, but I am feeling unwell. Allow me to be excused." Susan muttered before turning her heels to leave the room. But even though she was sad and hurt, she managed to maintain her unique air of superiority and beauty that caught the eye of every man in the room. Caspian noticed that and he could feel his knuckles clenching. He saw Susan as a sister and this was not how he wanted a sister to be stared and ogled at.

"I should go after her to make sure she's okay," Edmund said, eyes following his elder sister as she left.

"No, you stay and greet the guests," Caspian said, taking a step forward for the exit, "I'll go check on her."

Before he could move any further, Lucy grabbed his arm, "Caspian, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Don't worry, I will be fine. After all, it's not like she has her bow and arrows with her." Caspian chuckled, attempting to calm Lucy with a joke and walked away.

Aurora, who had witnessed this, let out a huff and left the group with eyes squinted and a frown forming on her forehead, as if deep in thought.

"She's such a fake," said a voice from behind them. They looked to see a young girl of 16 approaching them.

"Who are you?" Eustace asked, admiring the pretty brunette, who had hazel brown eyes that stared right into his.

"Please excuse my lack of manners. I'm Lady Jane," She replied with a curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Jane. I am Peter and these are my siblings, Edmund and Lucy and my cousin Eustace."

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you all. Caspian often speaks very highly of you. Just call me Jane." She said with a bright smile.

"Call us by our names as well. Are you friends with Caspian?" Edmund asked her, returning her smile.

"Yes, I am one of his best friends. Sir Carter is also a close friend but he's on a mission on the moment. By the way, where is Queen Susan? I thought I saw her talking to Lady Aurora just now." She questioned, looking round to see if she could spot the dark-haired beauty.

"Yes, well, she left. It seems as if she is having some issues with accepting Caspian's marriage." Lucy murmured, not expecting to be heard.

"I except that much, since she and Caspian are in love." Jane spoke up, apparently hearing Lucy's every word clearly.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy's head shot up, wondering how the girl could have known

"Listen, I really don't think this is the time or place to talk about this." Jane whispered, eyes glinting from left to right to make sure no one had overheard their conversation.

They nodded their heads in agreement and Jane turned to leave, saying that she had promised to dance with someone, but Eustace caught up with her. "Not trying to pry, but why are you carrying a sword with you?" he asked, glancing at the weapon hanging on her waist.

"Well, someone has to have Caspian's back. Especially at times like this with the witch here and Carter gone." She replied with a smile, before leaving the other four more confused than ever. They had a dozens of questions they would like to ask about the witch Caspian needs protection from or Carter, whom they had yet to meet.

Caspian walked out into the garden to see Susan sitting on one of the benches. She was staring up at the millions of stars that were shining brightly like diamonds in the cloudless night. The moonlight hit her grieved face, making her even more beautiful.

Caspian quietly went and sat down next to her, enjoying the same view she was.

They remained still for a couple of minutes, neither acknowledging the presence of the other, before Susan finally broke the silence with her soothing voice. "I was finally getting used to being away, only to be brought back."

"You mean you aren't happy to be back?" Caspian asked with his accented voice, slightly confused. _Didn't Susan love Narnia? Why isn't she happy? Doesn't she want to see me?_ Caspian asked himself.

"I don't know. I am happy at the thought of being back but I just wish it was not under such circumstances." She said sadly, allowing a tear to slide down her check, then another and another.

"Susan," Caspian whispered, lifting her chin to force her to look into his chocolate brown eyes. "You are here for a reason only Aslan knows, don't fill your heart with sadness."

"It's easier said than done, Caspian, I am back to face my worst nightmare." She replied softly, with her ocean blue eyes still glued to his warm ones.

"Susan," he said, staring back at her and in that instant, he felt his stomach fluttering with butterflies as his emotions for her resurfaced. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Do you love her?" She asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer but wishing to be reassured.

"Yes," he whispered, though his heart screamed otherwise.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 what did you think?

Also please do tell me if at any time my writing is confusing.

Myreena I will be nice to Susan, I love her too.

JohnCenaRFanForever there might be a cat fight maybe, you will have to wait and see. As for his spell that he is under, I think he is waking up, don't you?

Amy thank you for the review, it's nice to hear that you are enjoying it, it always helps writer ( so that's to everyone, thank you) and I plan to continue.

Thank you again for the reviews and please tell me what you think of this chapter.

May not update for a couple of days it's hard to tell when but it will be within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Sorry for the late update, just got back to school after missing a week, so I have been rather busy.

It is a short chapter, but I will make sure the next one is longer.

Thanks to jessica jean, ., Abby0512x, yin-yang girl12 and nicetwomeetyou for adding.

JohnCenaRkoFanForever: He couldn't really say that he didn't love her because he is getting married it her plus he is still very confused.

* * *

**Thanks so much to my beta nicetwomeetyou who offered to go through my first chapters for me and fix them up. So thanks so much you are brilliant!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Pevensies and Eustace returned to their rooms when the ball was over. They all slept in really late except Lucy, who was an early bird.

"So Eustace, I heard that you are going to be crowned Knight and Prince of Narnia." Caspian said when they were all enjoying breakfast at the dining hall.

"I think so, at least that's what Aslan said last night."

"Well, I know you still need to learn a bit more sword skills. So why don't we all go out to the training fields and let Eustace learn from Jane?"

"Well, I am in. Edmund and I can work on swords too since we are a bit rusty." Peter agreed.

"I'll join. I think I should practice throwing knives. I used to be good at that in the Golden Age but I haven't done it since." Lucy said, reminiscing about the old days .

"Well, I think I will leave that out; I have chores to run in town today." Aurora said apologetically, excusing herself not before giving her fiancé a peck on the cheek.

So it was agreed that they would go down to the practice field without Aurora. But first, Caspian led them all to his study where paints of the Pevensies and a few of Eustace had been hung on the walls. At the back of the room, a long glass cabinet stood, displaying all the belongings of the Kings and Queens of Old. The King opened the cabinet and took out Lucy's Dagger and healing cordial, handing the items to her, who thanked him earnestly for taking good care of them. Next, he removed Susan's bow, arrows and horn from the shelf. She came forward to retrieve them. As their hands touched unintentionally, they felt a shock of electricity running through their veins, which caused the girl to take her stuff and step back hurriedly. Giving Susan one last look, Caspian turned back to the cabinet and took out Peter's sword and shield. "Taken care of as promised." And he held them out to Peter, who took them gratefully.

"Eustace, keep your sword up, stay guarded. You know I could have killed you straight away." Jane yelled at Eustace, who had the tip of the knife poking at his armor-covered chest.

The Pevensies, Eustace, Caspian and Jane were at the castle Practice field. The two brothers were observing Jane instructing Eustace on the art of sword while the sisters and Caspian were at the targets. Lucy was throwing daggers and Susan was helping Caspian, who claimed he had forgotten how to shoot, with his bow and arrow.

"Can't we rest, Jane?" Eustace whined as he tried blocking Jane's sword with a dwindling arm.

"No! There is no time for rest!" the girl shouted, taking another shot at Eustace's shoulder.

"Are you channeling Reepicheep?" Eustace said sarcastically, avoiding the blow she was sending him.

"Well, I was taught by the best." She shrugged. A sight nearby seemed to have caught her eye for she slowed down to Eustace's relief. "Well, they are getting nice and cozy." She said with a laugh and the boy realized she was talking about Susan and Caspian.

"Focus on the tip of the arrow, take a deep breath." Susan said with her left hand over his, trying to hold the bow while her other hand ghosted over his as he tried to pull the string. With his back against her front, she could feel him breathing deep. "Release," She whispered. He let go of the arrow and it shot through the air and straight to the bull's eyes.

"Yes!" Caspian yelled. He turned round to grab Susan by the waist and spun her around. When he was done, both of them were smiling brightly at each other.

"We should get back to um... practicing," Susan said, suddenly aware of their eye contact.

"Um… yeah," he said letting go of her. Susan glanced at her sister who had stopped her practice and was smirking. 'Shut up' Susan mouthed at her. Lucy giggled and returned to throwing a dagger with one smooth motion. The weapon whopped through the air soundly and hit the center of the target.

"Good job Lu," Caspian said from over Susan's shoulder, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

* * *

So what do you think?

15 reviews for next chapter.

Plus I need some idea, should Eustace be just Prince Eustace of Narnia or just he be something like Prince Eustace the something like the other. If you think he should be the last one what should the something be?

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. :)

Tazzy


	5. Chapter 5

Hey reader

I finally have a beta reader, so you don't have to suffer through my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes so that you nicetomeetyou.

If anyone has any questions about the story than feel free to ask.

Thank you to

Marianagmt, yin-yang girl12, Barbra4317 , nicetwomeetyou

and thank you to everyone is following this story.

Chapter 5

"Aurora, have you gotten the things you planned done today?" Caspian asked her. Caspian and Aurora were sitting on the couch in the library. Caspian had his arm around her while her feet curled beneath her and her head rested on Caspian's shoulder.

"Yes, my dear. How about you? Did you have a good time with the Kings and Queens of Old?" She asked.

"Yes. Eustace is getting much better with the sword and by the end of the day, Lucy was throwing daggers like you wouldn't believe." Caspian said, smiling back at his day spent with his family.

"They're very different from what I had expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're very young. From the way you spoke of them, I would have expected to meet people in their late twenties."

"Yes, they may seem young but don't underestimate them. I had the same assumption when I first met them." He replied with a smile, recalling the fond memories of when he first met the Pevensies.

"Susan is very beautiful," Aurora stated simply, wishing to see what her future husband would say.

"She is," was all Aurora got as an answer. She changed her sitting position, now kneeling on the couch next to him. She placed her lips on his and started kissing him. She pushed him back slightly so that he was nearly lying down. The kiss started to heat up and Caspian's mind began to travel, still, Susan was all that filled his thoughts. He was about to tell Aurora to stop, when he heard someone's voice.

"I just came…." And the voice trailed off. "Sorry," Susan said before running away.

Caspian looked at where Susan had just been standing. "Sorry," he apologized to his fiancé and wriggled his way out from beneath her. He ran after Susan, leaving a furious Aurora.

"Susan!" Caspian called out as he found her in one of the drawing rooms. "Susan, are you ok?" He asked gently, observing the tear stains on Susan's face.

"I'm fine," she murmured, wiping her face to try get rid of her tears.

Caspian walked towards her and gave her a hug; she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You're not fine, what's wrong?"

"You had four years Caspian, I only had two." She mumbled into his neck.

He took her face in his palms. "Susan, it would take me more than an eternity to get over you." He leaned in to kiss her but Susan stopped him.

"You're engaged, we can't." she said before turning away and left.

It was at that moment that Caspian was utterly sure - he truly loved that young lady. He had decided that he would tell Aurora to call off the wedding the very next day.

* * *

Susan walked towards her bedroom, tears trickling down her face. _Does Caspian love me? _was all she could think about. She was not aware that a shadow had been following her. By the time she noticed, it was too late, the shadow had a knife to her throat. Susan started struggling against the shadow.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Gentle Queen..." The shadow whispered in her ear.

Susan grabbed the shadow by its head and pulled it away from hers. The body moved further away without any struggle, until Susan could see who it was that stood in front of her - Aurora. She walked around Aurora. "Lady Aurora, you'd better leave and never return." She warned before turning around and went on to walk away. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her back that made it difficult for her to breath. Her eyes widened and she screamed from the agony. The torturing noise echoed along the corridor and to the whole Castle.

"This plan might have failed Susan, but I will take over Narnia. They have not seen the last of me. I wish I could stick around to watch you die but I have to leave." Aurora said on hearing running footsteps drawing closer. She laughed maliciously at the helpless Susan before fleeing, leaving the fallen Gentle Queen to die on the cold hard floor.

* * *

What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

hey

Thanks for still following this story. As for being nice to Susan I meant I would betray her as a bitch (I hope I haven't). Thanks for the review and the add.

Tazzy

Disclaimer- Don't own Narnia series

Chapter 6

Caspian heard a faint scream carry through the castle; it was a high pitch scream. Caspian took off through the castle towards where he heard the scream. As he got closer to where the screams had come from, he was reunited with; Lucy, Jane, Peter, Edmund and Eustace. "Susan," he breathed before taking off followed by his family close on his tail. They rounded the corner, to see Susan lying on her stomach and red covering her back.

They all came to a stop and surrounded Susan. "Susan," Caspian said dropping to his knees near her face. "Someone cheek her pulse." Caspian said loudly. Lucy took Susan wrist looking for a pulse and finally finding it. "It's very weak," and Lucy took her bottle of healing cordial and gave it to Caspian. "One drop should work."

Caspian took the bottle with shaking hands; he carefully moved her black hair from her sweaty face. He opened her mouth a bit and carefully drop one drop of the healing cordial down her throat.

There were five very long seconds before Susan let out a small cough and used her arms to push herself up but as she did so she collapsed back down. "Susan you lost a lot of blood," Caspian said picking her up and carrying her to her room and calling for a doctor. He laid her down on her bed and she closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Everyone retreated to their rooms once they knew Susan would be fine except for Caspian who stayed by Susan side all-night until he fell asleep holding her hand. "Caspian," Susan said trying to waking Caspian up. "Caspian," she said more franticly.

"What, what's wrong? What's swore? Are you ok?" Caspian said opening his eyes quickly and looking around.

"Aurora, she is going to try and take over Narnia. I just remembered what she said." Susan said trying to get out of bed, really to defend her country but Caspian pushed her back down lightly.

"She tried to kill you?" Caspian said looking into Susan face.

"Yes, but Narnia…" Susan said trying to get up again but Caspian wouldn't let her.

"Susan, you need to rest, she isn't going to attack us today. She knows how big the army is, she will want numbers." Caspian said running one of his hands down her face. "I am so sorry."

"What for?" Susan said looking at him confused.

"For everything; not seeing what Aurora was though everyone else could see something fishy about her. But manly for letting something happen to you." Caspian said looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"It's not your job to protect me."

"It is, I love you Susan." Caspian told her taking her face in his hands.

"I love too," She said and Caspian smile, before bring his lips on to hers. Their lips moved together in a sweet but passionate kiss not noticing the five new comers come into the room. Lucy was beckoned them away but Edmund wanted to have some fun and he cleared his throat loudly and the couple broke away from each other to see the rest of the family starring at them.

"Protect me," Caspian whispered to Susan.

"Well Caspian," Edmund said walking over to him intimately but with a twinkle in his eyes. Caspian seem to grow smaller and smaller under the Jus King gaze. "Take care of her or you will regret it." He said with a laugh once he was in front of Caspian.

"With all my heart." He said kissing Susan's hand.

"Good," Edmund said making the rest of the family laugh.

"Jane, you send a letter to Carter, I need him back as soon as possible." Caspian said to Jane.

"Sure what's the matter?" Jane asked her best friend.

"Aurora, she was the one to try and kill Susan. She wants to take over Narnia." Caspian told them. "Peter and Edmund would you help make sure the army is really to fight at any moment's notice just in case she attacks. Eustace you can help, as well as work on using your sword. Aurora knows you aren't as trained as the rest, she will use it to her advantage."

All of the nodded and smiled at how much Caspian had changed since they first met him he really was the King of Narnia.

**What did you think? Also would you prefer short Chapter and quick updates or long chapters and longer updates?**

**I have a question for you all. If you could be good at either, throwing daggers, bow and arrow, sword or other.**

**25 review for the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6**

**Tazzy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone left to complete the various tasks assigned to them. Before Lucy could walk out, Caspian yelled after her, "Queen Lucy, could you stay behind?"

When it was only the two of them while Susan lay in her bed, he asked, " Would you mind writing a letter to the King of Archenland, telling him that in light of recent events we would much appreciate if he could back us up when this comes to a war?"

"Do you really think it will come to a war Caspian?" Lucy asked him in reply.

"I don't know, Lucy, but I will not let them take my country." Caspian said, standing up and kissing Susan on the forehead. "I should go help Ed and Pete. By the way, when you have finished writing, how about you come and help?"

Lucy smiled widely before leaving the two and walking back to her room. She immediately got seated at her study and began scribbling with a quill, writing as she was told to.

_Dear King John of Archenland,_

_I hope you are in good health but I will keep this letter short. You may have heard of King Caspian X of Narnia's engagement to Lady Aurora of Calormen. Unfortunately, it has been broken off after Lady Aurora's attempt to murder my sister, Queen Susan. I am glad to tell you that my sister is well but before she fled, Lady Aurora has revealed her plans to overtake Narnia. To defend his kingdom and his people, King Caspian X is ready to go to war once Lady Aurora and her troop strikes. If this does come to a war, could we rely on your kingdom to stand by our side? It would be our most sincere honor to have you as an ally._

_Yours truly,_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant_

Meanwhile, Jane rushed off to write her own letter to Carter.

_Dear Carter_

_There's been an emergency and Narnia is in a critical condition. Caspian wishes you and your men to turn round and return home at once for you are needed. I'll keep this short but Aurora attempted to kill Queen Susan and fled after announcing her wish to destroy Narnia. Caspian plans on fighting if this comes to war. Well I must go; there are men to be trained._

_Hope you are well._

_Jane_

Once these letters were sent, both Jane and Lucy went to the training fields to meet up Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Eustace where they were practicing fighting with the other soldiers. Eustace was holding his sword against a soldier when Jane drew out her own weapon and sneaked up the latter. She attacked from behind, catching the solider off guard. "Be aware of your surroundings."

Lucy did the same, coming up and taking the men by surprise.

At the same time, Caspian and Peter fought two to one against Edmund. The dark-haired Pevensie always had a gift for swordsmanship and could always fend off more than three soldiers in the battle at once. Now, despite the strong competition, the Just King defeated his frustrated opponents with a smirk on his face, which both Caspian and Peter would gladly wipe off with a punch.

After a couple of hours of intense drilling and continuous practicing, the kings and queen, Jane and Eustace returned to the castle after dismissing the soldiers.

"How did it go?" Susan said, looking up from the book that she was reading as her family walked into her bedroom.

"Quite well, a little rusty, but after some more practices, I am sure we will be in full battle mode." Caspian replied as he sat down on her bed.

"How about you, Eustace? Did you do well?" Susan asked her cousin, of whom she was dead worried about.

"Ok, I guess." He said, scratching his head, not really knowing how he had done.

"He did brilliantly!" Jane spoke up with a proud smile, which the soon-to-be prince returned with a small one of his own. He always seemed shy around Jane despite his loud and noisy character but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

I am sorry, its really short and rather boring.

The next chapters with have Carter and the Archenland royals. Plus in the next chapters there will be more history on Aurora.

Please review though

Tazzy


	8. Chapter 8

**NO, I haven't changed anything thing just letting you know I have a new blog . / which follows this story so please follow it.**

Chapter 8

"Peter! Edmund!" Caspian called out for the boys after trying to pluck up his courage for quite some time.

"Yes?" They both said looking up from the book they were reading.

"Mmm… well… I… I have come to ask for your permission to court your sister." Caspian said quietly.

"Pardon, what did you say?" Edmund feigned mishearing, though he had clearly heard Caspian, which earned him a hit at the back of his head by Peter. "Ouch!" the Just King cried, rubbing his head.

"Don't listen to Ed, he obviously heard you. Of course we are more than happy for you to court our sister. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you back." Peter replied, smiling at the last part.

"Thanks Pete." Caspian said before walking to find Susan.

It had been over a week since Aurora stabbed Susan. They had heard back from King John, who promised to send out his army and his daughter. However, no one had any news of Carter.

"Susan, could you come take a walk with me?" He invited as he walked into the Library, where Susan and Lucy were whispering quietly.

"Sure," She said standing up, and walked out the door with Caspian after her.

Lucy waited a minute before getting up and stalking them into the garden. She hid behind a pillar, out of plain sight, but could still hear and see her sister and Caspian.

"So, I just spoke to your brothers." Caspian said, as they started to stride around the garden. She stopped and gazed up at him. "They said I could court you. That's if… mmm…you still feel the same way about me as you did before you left last time." He murmured uncomfortably, seeing Susan's raised eyebrows.

Caspian and Susan had not really spoken since the day after she was stabbed. If they did, it would have been socially awkward for everyone, because they had not sat down and talked their relationship through. Susan was scared that her siblings and her might have to leave once again.

A small smile crossed Susan's face. "You want to court me?"

"Of course, it was so hard to get over you after you left." He said, taking her face in his hands.

"But I might leave again. I have sworn to myself that when I come back this time, I would be over you." She said softly, hoping not even she herself could hear but Caspian did and his face fell.

"Susan you might be going home, but I would rather spend one day with you than none at all." Caspian said with a voice full of passion as he looked into Susan's ocean blue eyes that were swimming with tears. "Susan, I can't promise that you will not go back but I'll promise that while you're here, you are the only one for me." Susan gave him a small smile. He wiped a tear from her cheek and lowered his lips to hers in a short but sweet kiss. "Susan, will you be my courter?" His face still inches from hers.

"Yes!" and his lips were back on hers; she slid her hands up his chest to lock around his neck and his arms wrapped around her lower back.

Lucy, upon witnessing this, decided that she had seen enough and stepped out of her hiding. Unfortunately, she had knocked down someone who had just turned the corner. She looked down to see a young man who seemed about a year older than her. He had messy sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; he was tall but not very built.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized, holding out her hand to help him up. He took it and got up, not really needing Lucy's help. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful this young lady looked, with a radiant smile that could light up any room she walked into.

"I am Sir Carter, but call me Carter." He told her with a smile that matched hers.

"So you're Carter, I am Queen Lucy." She told him.

"Queen?" He was now starring at this girl like she was a ghost; he felt warmth in his hand. He looked down and noticed that the Queen's hand was still in his for he had not let go.

"Yes my siblings and I, as well as my cousin, have been back for over two weeks. Jane says that you are one of Caspian's personal knights."

"Yes I am. And did she also mention that I am much better than her?"

"No, she is apparently much better than you." Lucy laughed.

"Well she is lying. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Queen Lucy, and I hope we will meet again soon, but I must go find Caspian to let him know that I have returned." He said letting go of her hand and taking a low bow before turning to walk away.

"Carter!" Lucy yelled to him as he was walking away. He turned around. "Call me Lucy."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for over a week, I have been really busy with school work. I am going into two very busy weeks at school so the next Chapter will be up anywhere between tomorrow to two weeks from now.**

**Please tell me what you think, I know it is a short Chapter but a bit happens within it.**

**PLEASE review and I hope to see you soon!**

**Tazzy**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone

Thanks to all of you who are still reading this fanfiction. I just got a new blog so follow it please

URL:

on the blog I will reply to Reviews plus add picture of what i think the character would look like. Obviously the picture will not be the same as I describe them but they will be pretty close. So comment and give your opinion

Thanks to everyone for add and following this story and please let me know what you think of the chapter.

Tazzy

Chapter 9

"Carter!" Lucy yelled to him as he was walking away. He turned around. "Call me Lucy." He smiled brightly and nodded at the radiant young Queen before walking in the direction of Caspian's study.

The whole time, he could not stop himself from smiling ear to eat at the thought of the Valiant Queen. He finally reached Caspian's Study after taking his time, looking around the Castle.

As he arrived at his destination, he saw the King walk into his own study. Carter quickened his pace to follow him and was greeted warmly.

"Carter! How great it is to see you! You can't be that happy to see me." Caspian teased, noticing the huge grin hanging on Carter's face.

"Just mm… happy that …mm… you and Aurora aren't getting married." He replied slyly, trying to rub the grin off his face but to no avail.

"Right…" Caspian said half suspiciously with one eyebrow raising skeptically as he went over to his desk to pick some maps. "So these are the battle plans if we were to be attacked." He continued as he handed the papers to Carter.

They spent the rest of the day working out strategies and plans of attack until the dinner bell rang, signaling that it was time for meal.

Caspian and Carter walked into the dining room to find everyone else sitting at the table waiting for the King. "Greetings to everyone, this is my friend and personal knight," Caspian started as he got seated but felt a glare from Jane's direction. "Sorry, _one_ of my personal knights." Everyone laughed and Jane's stare immediately softened. "That's Queen Susan the Gentle and King Peter the Magnificent." The Telmarine introduced, pointing at the older Pevensies. Susan was seated next to Caspian who was sitting at one end of the table while Peter occupied the other end Eustace sat between Edmund and Jane, who was situated opposite to the Gentle Queen. Meanwhile, Lucy was on the other side of Susan. "And that's Eustace next to Jane and then next to him is King Edmund the Just and sitting right next to Susan is Queen Lucy the Valiant." As Caspian said Lucy's name, she waved her hand at him and his bright smile shone again but with the exception of his once idiotic expression. Though it was not left unnoticed by Caspian, Susan and Jane.

"Carter, why don't you sit next to Lucy?" Caspian suggested with a knowing smile. The knight did as told.

"Good to see you again Queen Lucy." Carter said smiling at her, trying his best not to make a fool out of himself.

"Sir Carter, haven't I told you to simply call me Lucy?" She reminded him with a sweet smile.

"If that is your wish, milady." He said bowing his head at her, making her laugh, a laugh that was so infectious and bright that it filled the room with joy.

"Have you met before?" Peter asked, voicing what everyone had in mind.

"Yeah, I was in the garden this afternoon and bumped into Carter, who was on his way to find Caspian. Though I have to say that Caspian was in the same garden as I was but I said nothing. I wasn't planning on ruining the moment for Caspian." Lucy explained.

"What moment?" Edmund asked, gazing at Caspian.

"Mm… I was just mm… talking to Susan." Caspian said with a blush that was well hidden by his tanned skin.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Carter said in a stage whisper so that everyone could hear. He had also been spying on the couple from another corner in the garden but did not mention that to Lucy, not wanting her to mistake him as a creep.

"Most definitely not," Lucy said with a laugh.

"What were you doing?" Peter questioned, giving Caspian a hard stare.

"Mm… well we mm…" Caspian murmured, not knowing how to answer.

"They were snogging," Carter told Peter straightly, whose face turned as red as a tomato. Knowing how her brother was overly protective and was ready to prance at any man who was an inch closer to her than necessary, Susan took Peter's red-hot face as a cue and grabbed Caspian's hand. Before the King was aware, the girl pulled him from the dining table and the two were soon running for their lives from the dining hall, leaving six young adults laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face? Thank Aslan that the people of Narnia did not have to see that." Edmund managed to mutter as he held his stomach, wiping a tear at the same time.

"We should go find them," Peter said when they had all stopped laughing. They all agreed and followed Peter out of the door.

Caspian and Susan had been running as fast as they could, hand in hand, until they were right outside the castle and stopped abruptly to catch their breaths. As they were doing so, a carriage pulled in front of them and out hopped a young girl about 17 with long fiery red hair and round blue eyes.

Caspian recognized her almost immediately and gave her a hug. "Princess Lillian, how you have grown the last time I saw you! You and your brother were only five." When they had parted, he introduced her to the queen. "Lillian, this is Queen Susan the Gentle." With a feigned whisper, he told the girl right beside her ears, "I'm courting her."

The young princess giggled at that and with a curtsey, she greeted Susan, "What a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Susan. Are your siblings here too?"

"Susan, Caspian there you are!" Lucy cried out to them as the whole "searching team" finally spotted their targets. "Who is this?" She immediately asked upon seeing Lillian.

"Princess Lillian of Archenland. Lillian, this is Queen Lucy, King Peter, Jane, Carter, Eustace and King Edmund." Lillian's eyes followed Caspian's hand as he motioned each of his family and friends. Lillian's eyes finally rested on Edmund and their eyes locked. Neither could take their eyes off each other, it felt as if a piece of string had bounded them together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry about the late update, I have add a busy week at school with exams an assignments due.  
**

**Hopefully the next one forum/Narnia-Role-Play/122247/will be up being of next week but I never know.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it has the HISTORY of Jane and Carter. So I hope you like it.  
**

**Please, go and have a look at my blog . razamatazz-fanfictions. blogspot. com. au/  
**

**has picture of Carter and reply reviews.  
**

**or go to my tumblr - falling-one-more-time. tumblr  
**

**and ask me any questions.  
**

**Also if you enjoy RP go to  
**

** forum/ Narnia-Role-Play/ 122247/**

**(remove spaces from all links)  
**

**Thanks to my beta reader, without her you wouldn't understand me.  
**

**Hope you enjoy and hope to see you soon.  
**

**Please Review (40 +) will make the next chapter come quicker  
**

**Tazzy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Princess Lillian arrived right before her army of hundreds. They then spent the next few days preparing for battle, working with both armies, and informing Lillian of their strategies.

The third day since Lillian's arrival, they had completed the training for the armies. The soldiers had left the practice fields but the Pevensies, Caspian, Eustace, Jane, Carter and Lillian stayed behind to practice themselves. Jane was still worried that Eustace was not war-ready and everyone else wanted to make sure they were in their best conditions for the battle when it came. Peter and Edmund were dueling while Princess Lillian observed them, seated on a rock. Caspian went over to assist Jane with Eustace; the girl wanted him to practice more on fighting skills than one-on-one fights. He was doing well in the practices with the army but the soldiers had been treating him leniently. He was doing really well and nearly had it. Susan was practicing her archery skills; she was worried that she might regress, having not touched her bow and arrow for over two years. Meanwhile, Carter and Lucy were having a sword fight on the other side of the field, slowly making their way into the forest.

"Give me a go," Lillian said, standing up after Edmund defeated Peter.

"Mmm…" Edmund murmured, eyeing at Lillian petite figure.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you?" She said with a smirk as she pulled out her sword.

"More like break," Edmund said under his breath, making her laugh.

"Why would my dad send me with his army if he thought I could not handle a sword?" She said, menacing her sword at the King. "Are you scared that you will be beaten by a girl?"

Edmund laughed. "Not at all," He told her as they charged for each other, clashing their swords together and the fight began. It was an even match until Lillian got the gist of Edmund's swordsmanship and took her chance at a minor mistake he had made, disarming him and holding the blade against his neck.

"I win," Lillian said with huge victorious smile, which made Peter laugh out loud.

"You are very good," Edmund grumbled. He was not used to being the loser.

"Your face, Ed, was priceless when she beat you." Peter said, eyes tearing up at laughing so hard.

"I doubt that." Edmund said embarrassed and he picked up his sword from the ground.

"Too bad there wasn't a mirror for you to look into - your face was as red as Lillian's hair." Peter joked.

"Peter, if she can beat me, she can beat you." Edmund retorted with a statement that shut his brother up instantly.

"You didn't think of that, did you," Lillian smiled as she slid her sword back into the sheath.

* * *

Lucy and Carter weapons collided once again as they moved further into the forest. "You are very good indeed, Queen Lucy." Carter panted the words as he aimed a shot at her stomach, which she blocked with ease.

"It's LUCY!" she reminded him, attempting to attack his legs, tripping him over so that he fell to the ground. But he refused go down without a fight and grabbed Lucy with him so that Lucy crashed on him. She threw her sword on the grass and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him down and her knees clipped his hips so that he could not move. With one hand keeping him down, she used her free hand to pull out her dagger and placed it over his heart. "I win! And here I thought you were the best in Narnia." She laughed, putting away her small weapon.

Carter grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over onto the ground so that it was now he who was on top of her. He leaned in and whispered in her ears, "I am. I was just being a gentleman, my Queen." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine but she kept her composure.

"Sir Carter, I was going easy on you." She whispered back at him with a giggle. She eased him off her and got up, thanking Aslan secretively that they were well hidden behind the bushes and her family had not witnessed how the duel had ended.

"Carter," Lucy enquired as she sat next to him. "How do you and Jane know Caspian?"

"Well it is a long story, but I will start with mine. When I was younger, I worked as one of the stable boys in the Castle and Caspian befriended me and we became quite close. He used to tell me stories of Narnia and the Kings and Queens of Old." He said with a smile and nodded at Lucy. "He taught me how to use a sword but one day … it was the day he escaped from his uncle… I was waiting for him to come as he used to and teach me and he never did. Then news got around that the Narnians had kidnapped him. At that point, I was about to go and rescue him but before I could leave, I was thrown into the dungeon with a young girl about two years younger than me. It was Jane. While we were there, we got close and she told me her story." He paused for a moment to make sure Lucy was following him before he continued. "When she was younger, she was abused her father and brother. She finally ran away after countless time of beating. Caspian found her in the streets and brought her back to the Castle and had a nurse look after her. As he visited her often, they became close like brother and sister. She was put in the cell just hours before me. When Caspian finally returned in victory and was now in charge of the kingdom, he freed us from that living hell. He finished my teaching and went on to mentor Jane. Jane, being the tough girl she was, committed one hundred percent to working hard so as to protect herself. She has mastered most of the weapons and can beat me in a sword fight almost every single time."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Peter!" Lucy cried out, running into Peter's room.

"What, Lucy?" he asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"Caspian needs you now in his study. It seems urgent," Lucy puffed and looked at her brother worriedly.

Peter nodded and they both took off in a run towards Caspian's study. In no time, they arrived at the room and made their way inside.

They walked in to see that Susan, Edmund, Eustace, Caspian, Carter, Jane and Lillian were already there.

Susan and Caspian were seated at the desk, talking with a stranger, who was a young male with chocolaty brown eyes and olive skin.

The Queen Gentle looked up from her conversation and saw that the rest of her sibling had arrived.

"Peter, this is Lord Benjamin of the Calormene Empire." She informed her older brother. The young man had been staring at Lucy the moment she walked in before shifting his gaze to Peter.

"I mean no harm for I come in peace." Benjamin said in a deep accented voice.

"Why are you here, my Lord?" Peter inquired.

"I am here to tell you about Princess Aurora's plans."

"Princess?" Lucy's voice travelled from behind Peter. "You must be mistaken."

"Princess Aurora is in fact the Tisroc's first born. Up until four years ago, she was the only child of royal blood. All seemed secure that she would rule the empire once her father died but a turn of events changed that. Prince Tyson was born and he is to be the first in line for the throne." Lord Benjamin paused; making sure that everyone was following the story.

"Being the ambitious princess she was, Aurora was furious. She was even more so when she found out the only reason why her parents even tried to conceive another child - they thought Aurora was not fit to be Queen. She was not bright enough yet too aggressive and they believed that under her rule, the Empire would be doomed. Not to mention that having a woman as a ruler would make the empire seem barbaric."

At that last sentence, the lord felt the females in the room sending daggers at him and he immediately corrected his mistake. "At least that's what the Tisroc and his Queen thought. To have Princess Aurora as Queen would mean bending their tradition and they knew it would not be well received. Since then, tried to show her parents that she was in fact good enough. She trained hard in all weapons and even locked herself in her room, trying to study all the battle plans. Whenever she had doubts, she would question the lords and ask for their advises. But all of this was for nothing because the rules of accession will not be bent for her." Lord Benjamin stopped once again.

This time, drinking a mouthful from his glass of water before continuing. "About a year ago, she overheard her father discussing with the generals about the possibility of taking over Narnia. A plan began to form in her brain and she left for your country before even informing her parents. I believe this is when she changed her title as Lady to cover her true identity. I believe you would all have guessed that her scheme was to gain control of Narnia singlehandedly before the Tisroc could.

Unlike normal Calormene civilians, she had rather fair skin. I think she took that to her advantage and succeeded in having King Caspian name her as his bride without any suspicion. When all was set for her to become queen, she wrote to her father, informing him of all she had accomplished, and the Tisroc was fairly surprised and proud.

But then, her plan fell as soon as she attempted to kill Queen Susan. She immediately headed back to her home country and told the Tisroc she had had change of plans. Instead of marrying the Narnian King and do it the gentle way, she would take you all by surprise and wage a war." As soon as the Calormen was done telling them the story, everyone stood there, slightly shocked.

King Caspian thanked the Lord and asked servants to take him to a guestroom where he would be staying for as long as he wished.

"So what exactly is her plan?" Edmund asked dumbfounded. He had obviously missed out the last sentence. But no one bothered to explain to him and they all filed out of the study, leaving him with question marks on his head.

* * *

That afternoon, Benjamin walked around the castle to have a better look at it and ended up in the library. He looked around and saw that the bookshelves were tall, almost hitting the ceiling. There were ladders on each shelf for easier access to books on top shelves. A couch was sat in every space in between shelves to utilize the space while offering a quiet area for reading. As he scanned from one shelf to another, he spotted a flash of auburn hair on one of the couches. Knowing exactly who it was, he smiled and walked over to one of the shelves and began picking out a book of his choice.

"You have quite the Library here, my lady." He said. The library was completely silent and the utterance of his voice echoed across the room, making her jump. She rose immediately hand on her belt, pulling out her dagger. She sighed in relief when she realized it was only their guest and put her weapon away.

At the sight of her short dagger, he laughed. "Were you going to fight me?"

"Yes, if I had to." She replied with a playful smirk. "Since I have not introduced myself earlier, allow me to apologize. I am Queen Lucy the Valiant." And she mocked a curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, my Queen. I would not dare to cross blades with you, would I?" He replied with a low bow with the same playfulness that made her laugh.

Picking up her book from the couch, she climbed up one of the ladders to put her reading material away. As she reached the top of the shelf, she felt the ladder shifting from side to side.

"Ahh!" she screamed before laughing as Benjamin, who had been the one to pull the prank on her, continued moving the ladder along the shelf.

"Benjamin! Stop!" she giggled and after a while he stopped. Lucy felt her head spinning, loosened her grip on the railings and came falling down a great height. She felt herself landing on the lords' arm just before her body could crash on the hard wood floor. He set her on the ground gently and helped keep her steady by holding onto her hips.

When she felt less dizzy, she turned to face Benjamin, but he did not let go of his hold on her. "Thank you, my knight in shining armor," she said with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Behind one of the shelves, a figure watched the scene unfold, feeling heartbroken as ever. He retreated into the shadows, trying to convince himself that she did not like him that way, she never did. To be honest, he was not even sure whether he liked her. But whenever he was around her, he felt complete. Now, though, he felt empty.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know by reviewing or using my tumblr falling-one-more-time. tumblr **

**(take out spaces.)**

**or it you have any question ask me on that to**

**What did you think of Aurora's history?**

**I understand some of you are thing is story are Mary sue (or something like that) but there will ne some drama and they life is soon to be not so Perfect.**

**Thanks so much for reading 41 review makes a quicker chapter**  
**and LET ME NOW WHO YOUR FAVOURITE PAIRING IS!**

**Also I was thinking of changing to writtig in first person so that it is from POV's, what is your opinion of that. If you like the idea whos POV would you like in the next Chapter (there would probably be more than one)  
**

**TAZZY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a bad case of writer block.  
**

**This chapter written in POV's so tell me whether you think third person or first person is better.  
**

**Please review, i will have a next chapter hopefully before new year.  
**

**Thanks so much to my beta nicetomeetyou who is amazing and helps out so much.  
**

**Tazzy  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Susan's POV

I stare blankly at the page I have been on for the last ten minutes. I would read a couple sentences before my mine drifted off, caught up in other things. This time it was Ben, Lucy and Carter that has been troubling me; what is going on between them is like a love triangle girls back home seem to enjoy in those sappy romance novels. Staring idly out of my window, I see Ben and Lucy spending their time together, which has been a lot these days; not to judge, but they are too different. Personally, I find Lucy and Carter a perfect match, but I guess "perfect" does not necessarily come off every time. As long as Lucy is happy, I have no objection. On the other hand, Caspian and I are perfect for each other and we _are_ working out.

I can feel the corners of my mouth curl upwards into a smile as I think of everything Caspian and I have been through. Yet, our relationship is anything but perfect, because I doubt we will be staying after all of this, just like last time. This thought haunts me every second of my waking moment, either when I am around Caspian or not. I have this gut feeling that it isn't going to last forever.

There is a sudden knock at the door and Caspian walks in. I look up from the page I have all but been working on and give him a gentle smile. As he sits down next to me on the couch of my room, I give him a peck on the cheek that lasts longer than intended. "What's wrong Sue?" He asks softly.

I stare down at my hands, which he takes as if observing my worries. "Have you ever wondered what follows when this all ends?"

"Yeah all the time," he says before lifting my chin with his fingers, willing me to look at him and I surrender. "I think, now that we are together, we need to stop living in the past or thinking about the future because all that matters is now." He continues with a soft whisper and stares meaningfully into my eyes. I lean forward and kiss him; our lips tingle at the touch of each other's.

Carter's POV

As I sit at the table, I poke my food around with a fork while desperately trying to block out Benjamin's _charming_ jokes that Lucy was giggling at. How can Lucy ever like a guy like that? He may seem smart, funny and attractive to some but he is a Calormene, and Lucy, of all people, should know better. But she doesn't care and to top it off, she rarely speaks to me without _him _hovering around.

"Carter?" Caspian asks, drawing my averted attention to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not hungry." I answer with a tight smile.

"Shouldn't you be eating more with this war coming up?" that bloody cocky Benjamin chirps in, "Considering that Queen Lucy beat you in a sword fight."

Obviously, Lucy didn't bother to mention that I went easy on her, though not as much I would have liked. Lucy is very good when it comes to swords. "Considering Queen Lucy is exemplary when it comes to the art of fencing and even better at throwing knives, I am sure you can do _so_ much _better_ than I did, _Lord _Benjamin. Please excuse me." was my reply to the bastard before I leave the room with a bow.

I walk through the castle glad but disappointed that I have snapped at him. But he got off easy; if I had a sword, everyone could have judged who was better with the sword, him or me. As I reach the front of the castle, I sit down on the steps that lead to the beautiful gardens. I stare idly at the gardens, admiring their beauty when I see someone from the corner of my eye-Lucy. I turn to look at her as I stand and she looks annoyed. "My queen," I say quietly, bowing slightly.

"What in Aslan's name was that, Carter? As a knight, you should know better." She yells, clearly mad at my outburst.

"Sorry, did I upset your _little friend_?" I hiss angrily, seeing how caring she is of the undeserving Calormene.

"What has gotten into you lately?" She whispers, shaking her head. She cannot have expressed her disappointment more and my heart breaks a little more.

Yet, my anger blinds me and prompts me to shout out the most hurtful words one could say to a friend. "You would know if you had bothered to talk to me without your _dear_ friend bugging around!" With one last glare, she turns away from me and departs, leaving me more empty and sad than ever.

All this is because of that horribly evil Lord Benjamin! He has no right to snatch away what Lucy and I have. We were so close, best friends or maybe more, before that _thing_ came along and ruined it. Since I first set eyes on her, I knew she was special and dear to me. There is no way I am giving her up to that bastard.

I start running for the castle, hoping to catch up with her in time to apologize before it is too late. I don't care whether she fancies me or not… maybe a little… but the truth is, she needs to know that I do, or at least that I am sorry and will make it up to her.

I search the castle high and low, everywhere I can think of except her room; Queen Lucy rarely stays in her room. It has been two hours since I started looking for her. By now, I know that something was up. I went chasing after her minutes after she left; there was no way she could have gone far. I run up to her room and pound on her door, but no one answered. _Don't be stupid Carter; she is just still angry with you! She will turn up any second._ I try convincing myself that she is all right and knock once more. Still no answer.

"Lucy?" I shout, hoping she will answer.

Nothing but silence.

I push open the door, finding it unlocked. "Lucy?" I walk in and her room is clean and tidy, with her paintings piling nicely in one stack on her desk. I walk over to it and see a painting of her and me, when we first met. It is amazing the way she captures every event exactly and precisely.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary except her absence until I spot a piece of paper on her bed. I pick it up and read it. It is written in big scruffy writing, which I quickly recognize belonged to the Carlormene. It reads:

_Dear barbaric Kings and Queens and all your weird pitiful friends,_

_If you are looking for dear precious Lucy, she has come not so willingly with me._

_Don't worry, I will not take care of that SLUT you call your sister and friend. She will get what she deserves for throwing herself so willingly at me. And so will all have you. _

_Aurora and I look forward to seeing you on the battleground, with or without your Queen._

_You're not so loyal friend,_

_Lord Benjamin_

The letter slips out of my hands and onto the floor. Without another thought, I take off to find the royals. I run as fast as my legs will take me. The one thing that keeps me running was the thought that

_Lucy was gone._

* * *

_**What do you think**  
_

_**Let me know!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thanks so much for all the reviews as well as everyone who added this story to ther favourites or are now following the story. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a great new year.

Thanks s much to much beta nicetomeetyou.

please tell me what you think

-Tazzy-

Chapter 13

Lucy's POV

Pain! My legs, stomach and arms ache; my head is throbbing. I run my left hand gently on my right arm and a sharp pain goes through it as I reach the upper part. The skin is tender and bruised. As my hand hovers over the injury, memories start flowing back to my brain. I remember someone grabbing me brutally by the arm and squeezing it tightly. 'Don't touch me!' I remember screaming and kicking my attacker, who I cannot recall. My finger travels up to my bottom lip to feel a patch of dry blood that clotted on a painful cut.

More memories resurface as I try very hard to remember: '_SHUT UP if you value your life!'_ a man's voice whispered menacingly as he held a knife around my neck, another hand seizing my left hand with great voice. _"You do not have to do this,"_ I responded to the attack with a calm voice, not knowing who the man was but not daring to turn my head. I did not want to break down for fear he would take my life_. "I told you to shut up, __**bitch**__!"_ he spat, pushing the knife further into my skin and I felt a sharp pain. At that moment, I caught a glimpse of the handle of the sword and recognized to whom it belonged. _"Benjamin? Is that you? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends? Are you having any difficulties? Put down the knife and we can talk this out." _For a moment, I felt his body trembling as if he were sobbing or restraining laughter. I prayed to Aslan that it was the former but then he could hold it no more and began cackling so evilly that it chilled my blood. _"You're so gullible and pitiful, you know? And all your siblings and that useless Telmarine bastard are as well. But among all of you low lives, Carter must be the most pathetic. Huh! Not daring to even fight for you as soon as I came along."_ At his degrading remarks, I boiled with anger. How dare he speak ill my family!_ 'Are you going to kill me, Benjamin? You wouldn't have the guts to do so. You are so weak and coward!' _I hissed at him.

_'You worthless whore! How dare you speak to me like that! From now on you are mine and you will do as I say!' _He said before bring up his sword and hitting my face with the hilt with a strong blow. What followed was pain, then darkness.

BEN! Ben was my attacker. I sit up from where I was sleeping. I curl myself up, holding my legs against my chest, to try keeping me warm, but my flimsy nightgown provides no protection for me. I look around; it seems that I have been thrown into a plain tent. There are four canvas walls surrounding me, and nothing else in the small area. No blanket, pillow, clothing. Nothing. The cold hard ground is the only thing beneath me. I begin to feel worried but not scared, I need to escape. I stand, realizing to my surprise that I am not bounded by ropes or chains, and walk towards a fold on one of the walls that looks like the exit.

I start to make my way over to it when someone pushes it open, and Benjamin walks in with a tray that has bread, butter and milk on, with a thin blanket tucked under his arm.

"Lucy dear, good morning!" He greets me cheerfully as if none of this has happened, which annoys and angers me. "Here you go," he says, placing the stuff before me.

He turns round to leave. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," I murmur sarcastically under my breath, but apparently not quietly enough. He must think I was speaking ill of him and he stomps towards me and grabbing my chin, tearing the cut at the same time.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" he roars, spitting all over my face.

My heart picks up its speed but I try keeping a calm composure and stare straight into his dark eyes. "I said: Thank you for taking such good care of me," feigning a sweet tone. His raises his hand and slaps me across the face, his eyes pouring with anger and disgust. The heavy blow and extreme agony inflicts my eyes to tear up. "I am not afraid of you." I tell him fiercely.

"You should." He says before leaving the room.

I walk over to where he has left and press my ear against the canvas.

"Watch that one; she is a ball of fire." I catch Benjamin whispering to someone.

"Why not bring the others then?" The other person replies with the same low tone.

"That slut was an easier prey, being around me nearly all the time. The others were always around the King. Besides I think she will be same use as the others would when it comes down to the battle. She is our chip. If they forfeit, they will get the bitch and lose their kingdom. Otherwise, we will kill the girl. Either or, we make sure those Narnians lose something dear to them." Benjamin answers cruelly.

The words sink in and I cannot breathe. My family is about to lose everything just because I was so stupid to fall for the enemy. Why have I not put it together before all this happened? Now, my wrongdoing will be the fall of my family and Narnia. I have to find a way to ensure they do not lose Narnia. I hope Aslan knows and informs them. But I know what I have to do: I have to get myself killed before the battle. Only then, will this be a fair fight between Narnia and Aurora.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caspian's POV

I hear the door behind me creaking open and the sound of shoes tiptoeing across the wooden floor as I search desperately for a file in one of my messy cabinets. It is no wonder that I cannot find anything in my enormous study with the piles and piles of unnamed files and maps. Ever since Aurora attempted to assassinate Susan and fled, my study has gotten messier and messier considerably. With at least five lords and generals handing me all sorts of battle plans or diplomatic strategies every day, my organized space easily turned into the disorganized mess I now see.

"Looking for something?" Susan whispers in my ear unexpectedly, her breath tickling it as her soft hands slide up my back. I turn around swiftly and catch her by her waist, pulling her petite frame closer to me. I place an index finger under her chin and tilt her head up, so my eyes would meet her soft ocean-blue ones. I lower my head so that my forehead touches hers. "I already have," I breathe out before my lips meet hers. I feel my body heating up like a ball of fire exploding and I cannot concentrate on anything. Every single kiss of Susan's had so far been brought me uniquely different sensations and this one is no exception. Not able to control myself, my lips travel down her neck with lives of their own and over her shoulder while her hands tangle themselves in my hair. My lips then make their way back to her soft ones after mingling with her neck for some pleasurable time.

A sudden loud bang causes the door to burst open and we break our kiss immediately but unwillingly. "Does anyone here ever heard of an etiquette called knocking?" I sigh out loud. Why is it that someone always intrudes in moments like this?

"My King, remind me again to knock after you have read this," Carter replies with a voice dripping with venom as he shoves a note in my face.

I snatch it from him and begin reading it. By the end of it, I cannot think- Lord Benjamin has made it quite clear. I stare blankly at the letter, thousands of thoughts run through my head: _Lucy is gone. Someone I trusted kidnapped her. _I have failed everyone, Susan, my family, Narnia and most importantly, Lucy. They all trusted me whilst I allow a fourteen-year-old _girl_ to be kidnapped by someone I put my trust in, whom I let enter my castle and do whatever he wanted. I don't even want to think what he might do to her; I just pray in the name of Aslan that it doesn't happen before I find her. Now it makes so much sense why he knew all about Aurora's plans: most people wouldn't just tell anyone their plans if they wanted to ambush him or her.

"Caspian? Is everything all right?" Susan asks with a face full of worry, looking from Carter to me. Carter simply stares at me, waiting for me to respond.

I collect myself together and states plainly after a deep breath, "We need to send a search party, which we will then join after everyone is informed." Carter nods and walks out of the room to follow the orders.

"Caspian, what's going on?" Susan asks again, grabbing my arm this time with a marksman's force while I move to follow Carter.

I turn around and look into her eyes, wishing with all my heart that I were not the one to deliver her the unfortunate event. "Your sister was kidnapped by Lord Benjamin." I watch her comprehend the whole situation and wrap my arms tightly around, offering the meager console I can provide her. Her tears stain my shirt as I rest my chin on her head. "This is entirely my fault; I never liked him I should have kept him away from her or did something." She whimpers.

"If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should never have trusted him," I say, pulling away from her to look at her. I wipe a tear off her face with my finger. "But we'll need to find Lucy. Carter just went to get everyone together to call for a search party. We will find her Susan. I promise."

* * *

Peter's POV

I look around the room at everyone: Edmund and Lillian are sitting on the front of the couch, which I was leaning on, while Eustace and Jane are sitting on another sofa. Everyone is talking quietly and I can't help but wonder why Carter would come knock at my door just as I was getting ready for bed, not tell me anything except to go to the library and disappear with a poker face. Naturally, I know something is up. The door swings open and Carter walks in, followed by Caspian who has his arm around Susan's waist, holding her close against him. My anger starts to boil up inside of me. I want to demand what they are doing together at this time of night but when I observe closely at my sister's beautiful face, I find her eyes swollen and her face white. Her blue orbs find mine and I can't help but worry why she looks like she does. I quietly pray that it isn't anything Caspian has done. My eyes move away from hers and onto Caspian's. His face was exceptionally pale as well and full of shock. I allow my sight to wander round the room once more as I wait for someone to say something but everyone seems to be thinking the exact same thing. Maybe they are waiting for someone, besides, it feels like someone isn't present. LUCY! That's the person who was missing, and Lord Benjamin as well.

"Where is Lucy?" I ask.

When there is no reply, I worry straight away. I see a tear fall down Susan face and my heart stops: something has happened to Lucy. "Where's Lucy, Susan? Where is she?" I enquire with my voice getting louder and louder as I grow more anxious to know of my little sister's whereabouts.

"Benjamin kidnapped her. He has been working for Aurora this whole time." Susan replies quickly.

Everyone in the room including me has shock apparent on their faces; everyone believed Ben was a great person. I can't believe I trusted him, especially with my little sister. I have sworn to protect Lucy and now she can easily die because I didn't do my job well. We all sit there in silence; you can here a pin drop from anywhere in the castle. I stare at the door in front of me, hoping that it would open and Lucy would walk through the door saying it was all a joke. But the door doesn't open as I wished it would whilst I remain in the same position with guilt eating me up from inside.

* * *

**I am so sorry about how long it has taken to update, believe it or not I have had writers block. I hope you like the chapter, I hope I wrote Peter and Caspian POV well considering it is hard to step into there heads. **  
**The next chapter hopefully will be written within the next week. Thanks so much to my beta nicetomeetyou. **  
**Please Review the chapter, it always helps me to continue writting. **  
**I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Tazzy (aka The Valiant Queen)  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the World of Narnia or the characters_  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my amazing, awesome readers.  
Here is chapter 15, I want to thank you all so much for all the reviews I have received throughout this story so far.  
This Chapter is in Benjamin's POV which was rather difficult to step in his head for a bit, so please drop in a review on how you think I did.**

I thought I should let you all know that characters ages since there has been times in the books were i havent said the right age so I worked it out before. I am sorry that some of it isn't true but they needed to be certain ages to work with this story.

The Royal Party  
(They will be called that in the story as well from now on coz it is easy to refer to them as a group)

**Caspian- 20  
Susan - 18  
Peter- 19  
Edmund- 17  
Lucy- 16  
Lillian- 16  
Jane- 15  
Eustace- 15  
Carter- 16**

**The ****Calormen**e

**Aurora**** -****19  
Benjiman - 18  
**

_**WARNING! This chapter has mention of rape and abusive**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Benjamin's POV_

I will never (or attempt to, for that matter) understand that slutty, barbaric Queen Lucy. When you give an order as simple as doing as told or be killed, most people would listen, but no, not that slut, she just stares and smirks and goes back to drawing pictures of a lion on the dirt, ignoring you as if you were not worth her time. But to this day, despite her rebellion, she is still alive, because Aurora Tarkheena (as all Calormen female of noble blood are called) wishes her to stay alive as a chip against the savage Narnians. But mind you, keeping her alive doesn't mean I couldn't harm her mentally and physically scar her. The thoughts of Lucy Pevensie, being tied up, screaming for mercy as I…

Though raping a Narnian Queen would be a great story, not to mention she is feisty, which would definitely make the whole faring rather pleasurable, Aurora wants to keep me all to herself and I would not want to disobey the future Queen, would I? Under such circumstances, slapping Lucy on her pretty face every now and then would have to do. Her face is well bruised; at least that gives me the tiniest of pleasure I can get.

I manage to pull myself back to reality as I enter Aurora's tent, to find her hunched over her desk, her blonde hair cascading down her back. Her figure-hugging light blue dress peeks through her curls that accentuated her luscious curves; the sight makes me drool. I walk over to her and gently gather her hair to one side of her shoulder. I place my lips against the exposed skin before moving up to the pressure point on her neck and start sucking it softly, drawing a moan from her lips, which is like music to my ears. I venture further up to her ear and nip on it. I stopped biting her ear and she turns to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close to her. She lowers my head down to hers, making our lips meet for a kiss. Her tongue begs for more access to my mouth as she licks lips. I gladly give her what she wanted and our tongues dance.

We pull only inches apart so that our foreheads still touch. "What took you so long?" she breathes into my face, making me dizzy with her sweet scent.

"Our bargain. Doesn't like doing what she is told." I reply with exasperation clear in my voice.

"Yes, but you know we have to keep her alive, we deserve this. Especially since I spent a good part of my life thinking I would rule empire one day, only to find out that my parents found me when I was a BABY!" Aurora says with anger directed to her parents, who kept this big secret from her for most of her life. She is ashamed of her adoption for she technically doesn't belong to anyone. She had spent most of her childhood dreaming that one day she would become the ruler of Calormen. However, once her younger brother was born, she found out that she was never going to inherit the kingdom anyways for she was not of royal blood.

"I still don't see why we can't do other stuff to her; you know, like leaving a mark on her. Make her change, rid her of her purity, so that when they give us the kingdom, it would all be for nothing." I point out. She glares at me and loosens her hold one my neck.

"Ben! You are not raping that girl, is that clear? She is innocent. Whether she's enemy or not, she's**_sixteen_**! She doesn't deserve it; she is just a bargain to get what I want. I know that the Narnians will choose her over their kingdom, that's what families should do for each other." She scolds me angrily.

"But you did try killing her sister!" I remind her, hoping to justify my point.

"As soon as the Kings and Queens of Old returned and Susan started to get close to Caspian, I came up with another plan. I attempted to kill Susan knowing that Lucy could save her, and then I sent you to abduct Lucy. It was the plan and I don't mean for anyone to die unless there a battle arises. I observed that family, and I witnessed what a family should really be like. It was the family I wanted since I was a child but my father was always too busy and mum was bothering with gossips rather than me. Then my brother arrived and they were around more, but still not taking notice of me." She cries into my shoulder. "I just want a new start." She wimpers.

I hold her petite body in mine, there are still a lot to learn about Aurora and her family, this has been her plan all along - to start anew. Most of the stuff I told the barbaric Kings and Queens were made up but they still hold a lot of truth.

"Excuse me, Aurora Tarkheena," a young man says as he stands in front of the tent.

"Yes, Tom?" she replies, wiping away her tears that she had allowed to fall.

"The Narnian Royal Party is near the edge of the clearing." He says.

"Thank you, we will go and meet them. Ben, could you get Lucy? We have a contract to sign." She says with smile spreading across her face, lighting it up and taking away all the darkness it had once hidden.

* * *

**Please reply to poll that is on my profile about who POV for next chapter and review PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Caspian's POV

I stand on the big clearing at the edge of the Narnian boarder, my army lining up quietly, fully concealed within the deep dark forest right behind me. I stare intently at the trees on the other side of the clearing, waiting patiently for Aurora and that backstabbing snake, Benjamin, to show up. Susan gasps and grips my hand tighter as the two walk out of the tree line with Lucy being pushed along by two guards. Her hair is all tangled up and face losing all colors and cheerfulness now that it is bruised and battered. Her dress maybe ripped and dirty but she still manages to hold her head up high and stare straight ahead, not willing to give her captors the satisfaction of seeing her desperate and gloomy. I pull Susan towards me more. I look around at everyone: Lillian is holding onto Edmund, stopping him from doing anything stupid; Jane grabs the furious Carter by his; Peter has hands clutched into a fist while Eustace is pale-faced, clearly stunned. The trio walk forward to join us. Lucy keeps staring at me, as if trying to convey a message with her eyes.

"Good day, your majesties. It is nice seeing you all gathered here." Benjamin mocks with a smirk. Anger flares up inside me. I have a sudden urge to punch that smug smile off his ugly face.

"Hand us Lucy!" Peter snarls from beside me.

"Mm… No?" Benjamin laughs, putting his arm around Lucy, making her wince slightly but she covers it up quickly before the others could notice, although I clearly observed it. "I'd rather not. She's quite the trophy, if you ask me. Right, Aurora?" He says, looking at Aurora. She is staring at each one of us, face void of all emotions; she turns back to Benjamin and glares at him, who immediately breaks all eye contact.

"This is going to work. You will have Lucy once you sign _this_." She says, taking a scroll from one of her soldiers.

"What's that?" Edmund asks, eyes full of worry as if sensing something fishy.

"Well, it is a contract stating you will have Lucy in exchange for Narnia once your King signs on it. It is that or we kill your precious Queen." She shrugs casually, as if she did not care at all.

My heart sinks, as all eyes fall on me whilst I stare blankly at the piece of paper that decides the life and death of not only Lucy, but my people as well. Millions of thoughts fly through my head and I cannot get hold of any of them. I gaze at Lucy, who is trying fervently to communicate with me.

"Caspian! Do it! Sign that goddamn paper!" Carter yells, clearly losing all sense of clarity but I still hold my gaze on Lucy. People are yelling at me, even the sensible Susan is pressuring me to sign the contract. I know what I have to do to bring my sister back, but every time I try speaking up, nothing comes out my mouth. I breathe slowly and try again: "I will si-" But I did not manage to finish.

"DON'T DO IT, CASPIAN!" Lucy yells at me. We all watch as Benjamin slaps her with one swift move, leaving a bright red mark, the only thing that is not remotely pale or white like the rest of her face. Susan whimpers and tries to run towards her but I snatch her elbow before she can move an inch. I watch as Lillian tightens her grip on Edmund and Eustace grabs Peter while Jane has Carter pushed on the ground. I have made up my mind, and I look at Aurora to give her my answer. But I cannot shake off the pleading eyes of Lucy, like she has a plan in mind. I nod at her and reply quietly, "I am not signing that."

I regret my words as soon as I utter them. Everyone turns to me in shock. Susan shakes her arm to rid herself of my grip and stares at me with disbelief. She takes a few steps back from me, gazing at me as if I was a monster and I feel my heart break.

"What have you done?" she whispers so low that I cannot hear but I just know it. Tears are streaming down her face but she is not sobbing, her face is as motionless as a stone. At that split moment, the fear of her going crazy overwhelms me. But as Peter and Edmund run to hug her in their arms, sending daggers at me all the while, she breaks down like I have never seen. I sigh with the slightest of relief I can muster and turn my attention back to our enemy.

But Aurora's expression surprises me, as a mix of emotions seems to overcome her. She looks confused and on the verge of crying.

"Come on Aurora, kill me." Lucy challenges Aurora, who snatches a sword from her soldier. Whether it is due to the heaviness of the weapon or she is afraid, Aurora's hands shake as she grips the blade tightly with both hands.

"Come on, Aurora, take a life! Rip apart a family!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update and I knew it is short but I hope you liked it. Thanks so much to my amazing beta nicetomeetyou. Please review and I hope to see you all soon. Next chapter the war!  
Tazzy**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all to who reviewed and add this story, 77 reviews, that is amazing.  
This chapter is the war! It's written in Carter POV. I hope you are happy with it. Please leave a reviews, i would love to get over 80!  
Hope you enjoy,

Tazzy

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Carter's POV

I shove Jane with all my might, trying to push myself off the ground, but she just would not budge. She has her eyes on Lucy, who is right ahead from us. Lucy is staring hard at Aurora, as the latter moves forward to stab her after being challenged. Their army comes out of the tree line, ready to fight whenever their Tarkheena gives her orders. I want to do everything in my power to stop her but Jane just would let me up. _Why isn't anyone doing anything?!_ I scream in my head as I glance at the people around me who stand there pale and unmoving. I put my attention back to Lucy, and she seems oddly happy. She smiles at me as Aurora takes a deep breath, readying herself to cut Lucy's throat. I hold my breath as this happens but before Aurora could move on with her plan; she lets out a cry of pain and drops the weapon as an arrow passes by, right above my head, and hits straight on her hand. I turn around to see Susan standing there, bow in her hand, her tear-streaked face calm as ever and I can't help but wonder how she recovers so fast. That bastard Benjamin runs over to Aurora, not before motioning their army to strike back. Meanwhile, Lucy takes hold of her chance to escape, running towards our side as fast as possible. Arrows start flying in her direction but she manages to duck just in time. That's my girl! Seeing that she has set herself free, Caspian wastes no time in commanding our troops to move forward. In the mess,

The fight starts and both sides collide. With Jane engaging in the battle, I am freed from my previous constraint and I join her in fending off the enemy as well. I maneuver my sword with as much speed and accuracy as I can muster, hurting the soldiers just enough so that they will collapse but not die. I am a soldier and not an assassin; killing is, after all, not in my blood.

Our army is having the upper hand and even Lucy is fighting the army alongside her sister. Surrounding me are fallen soldiers; many of them are Calormens. As I continue to fend off those coming for me, I wonder if they really want to fight or are simply forced into doing so, if they have families and loved ones who are waiting for them back home. I shake my mind off these thoughts and focus on the battle. From the corner of my eye, I see Benjamin placing the wounded Aurora on the ground as he observes the situation. He seems to have noticed that they are in fact losing and stands up, running for his life despite Aurora's pleas for him to stay. He simply ignores her. What a Coward!

I chase after him; I am not going to let him go after what he has done to Lucy. It did not take me any effort to catch up with him and I pounce at him, pushing him on the ground. "Where're you going, _Ben_?" I snicker. "You're such _the man_, aren't you? Leaving your army and Aurora on the battlefield to die. I wonder if that's what Aurora sees in you? A _coward_ that is easy to control, just like a _marionette_." He growls angrily but is too much of a weakling to fight back. "Got nothing to say?" I mock at him. "Well, you're coming with me." I pull him off the ground with one strong tug; my sword just touches his neck, drawing some blood. I want him to suffer as he had made Lucy suffer but as I have said, I'm not a killer, and I'm not planning to break my principles just for this moron. I guide him back to our side of the field.

I did not have to say much before our enemies begin dropping their weapons. Now that one of their leaders has collapsed and the other was taken hostage, they are bound to lose.

"This is the end. Theirs is no use struggling any more. Return to your families and continue living." I shout.

Without their leaders, they seem confused but one by one, they nod and turn, going back the way as they had come. Narnians are cheering for their success. Susan and Lillian go to fetch the injured Tarkheena while Lucy runs around the field with her cordial, curing whomever she sees, Narnians and Calormens alike. Seeing that everyone is intact and well, I sigh with relief and drag the damned Benjamin to Caspian for him to decide his punishment.

* * *

When Lucy was done healing the soldiers, she moves to Aurora, who is lying on the grass, with Lillian and Susan tending to her wounds. A high-pitched shriek breaks the silence as Susan pulls the arrow out of Aurora's palm with one swift move. The immense pain overcomes her and she blacks out. Meanwhile Lucy tilts a drop of her magical elixir into the Tarkheena's lips, allowing the juice to do its magic. Before long, the wounded lady comes to her senses and the queens help her to her feet.

She whispers a word of thanks to Lucy and walks towards Caspian. With her prideful character, I would never have expected her next move. She drops to her knees right in front of the King.

Caspian, being the just and magnificent King as he is, tells her to stand up.

"Leave and don't come back, cause any more harm to my friends or kingdom, I will not hesitate to kill you." Caspian told Aurora, before glancing at Benjamin, who is now tied up with ropes. "As for Benjamin, he is all yours."

At those words, I try my utmost not to break out in fits of laughter, for that coward now has his eyes popping out with fear, real fear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lucy POV

When you are about to die, is it Death that wants you _Dead_ or is he the one that _saves_ you if he can but if he can't, he takes you to another place? Was it he who maneuvered Susan to release the arrow? Was he the reason I am alive though I was ready to die? I have never thought that I would be alive to see the end of this battle, I was fully prepared to have my life ended, and I was anticipating entering Aslan's country. So, was it Aslan who saved me or was it Death or was it pure luck that I have an amazing sister who would risk anything for me? But even if Death had put the thought in her head, she's still the reason I live, just like how Caspian is my savior. If anyone is the hero today, it sure is Caspian: he saved our kingdom. He saved them when I couldn't. All I could do was to lay down my life for my people and hope Aslan would let me into his country.

I walk over to Caspian who is patting his horse, getting it ready for the ride back home. He looks sad as he stares at his ride. His eyes are glistening with tears.

"Caspian," I say, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Lu," he replies, not looking away from his horse.

"Listen, I want to thank you…" I utter but he turns around and cuts me off.

"I am so sorry, Lu, I gave you a death sentence, I have no idea what came over me. I shouldn't have let it happen and I understand if you hate me forever like everyone else here does. My kingdom will hate me. And you, I almost killed you. If not for your sister, I would have murdered someone I consider as my sister." He whispers, starring into my eyes with apparent guilt and uneasiness.

"Caspian, it's ok. You did what I wanted you to do, and for that, thank you. No one is going to hate you, I promise. I will talk to my sister; make her understand that it was my decision. You didn't kill me, I am right here." I move forward to rub his arms, hoping to comfort him.

"I should never have done that, whether you wanted me to or not. I should have thought about it. I should have promised to sign the contract right away without hesitation." He mumbles, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Look at me Caspian."

He raises his head to look at me. A tear has fallen down his face, it was the first time I have seen Caspian cry, or on the verge of tearing up to say the least.

"Do not feel guilty, I was ready to die. I was ready to go and you saw that and that is why you made the decision you made. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ to blame yourself for." He nods and looks away, wiping away his tear.

"Caspian, you are a good guy. Don't forget that."

Peter POV

It's weird how things can change in less than a few hours. Things are so different now than they were when we set off to save Lu. I watched my little sister nearly get killed and I was not be able to do anything about it because someone, whom I had once thought was my best friend, "sentenced" her to her death. And now, the war is over and I am surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. I am not scared of silence but when it's the awkward type, it's a completely different story.

"ASLAN!" Lucy shouts and I turn around to see the Great Lion himself, standing before us.

Lucy runs over and tackles him to the ground and buries her face in his mane.

"Thank you, thank you."

I barely hear Lucy's sobs, but I am not the only one, upon hearing her muffled outcry, turns and glares at Caspian. Caspian will pay for hurting my sisters.

Aslan gets back to His feet and whispers something to her that halts her crying. He looks up from Lucy to the rest of us.

"Let's go back to Cair Paravel, we shall talk there."

We nod and mount our horses. Lucy looks around to see everyone on his or her individual ride while she does not have one. I am about to tell her she could come with me, but Aslan tells her to hop on his back.

"Aren't I too old, Aslan?" She asks him.

"You will never be too old." He replies with a chuckle, lowering himself to let her get on.

The ride back to Cair Paravel was quick and before I knew it, I am no longer on my stead but sitting at the parlor with everyone else, waiting for Aslan to begin the discussion.

"I would like to thank you all for saving Narnia," he tells us. "I thank Lucy, especially, who is willing to sacrifice herself for the kingdom and I am truly grateful, because I now know that Narnia is now in perfectly good hands."

So, Aslan was happy that Lucy was ready to die? Why? Lucy loves Aslan, and if he thinks that my little sister should have died, then he most certainly doesn't deserve how much she loves him.

"Peter," He says, catching my attention. I look up to glare at him. "I wouldn't have let Lucy die, you know that, right?"

I nod as heat rises up to my cheeks in embarrassment. I feel bad that I ever doubted Aslan.

"I would like to talk to the Pevensies and Eustace for a minute if you don't mind?" Aslan asks and everyone nods. "Caspian, why don't you show them to their rooms? I'm sure they are all tired after this long day."

Caspian nods and leaves along with everyone else.

"It's time to go home, isn't it?" Susan asks Him quietly.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, review if you want this story to keep going. Don't review if you want me to end it after the next chapter.  
Please tell me what you think  
The-Valliant-Queen


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Eustace POV**

"It's time to go home, isn't it?" Susan asks Aslan quietly. She speaks the words that everyone sitting nervously in this room is too afraid to ask out loud. I don't want to leave, I am at home, I am more accepted here than when I was back in England, and it is the same for my cousins too, I'm sure. There is something about this world that makes me feel oddly at ease. Maybe that is because I no longer feel the need to be a spoilt brat in order to be heard, or that I am always around people who get me, or that I have more real friends here then I do in England. If I went home, I would barely see my cousins, I wouldn't see Caspian, Carter, Lillian and most of all, I would never see Jane again. She has turned into my best friend within the short time I was here, she is amazing, talented, brave and beautiful and I aren't worth the time she spent on me.

"My dear child, I don't know how to say this." Aslan says. Oh no, now I am sure we are going home and I can see that everyone else thinks the same.

"It's ok, we know that we will have to return to England, sooner or later. We never stayed too long. Besides, none of us should be here except for Eustace first and fore mostly." Peter states as though he does not care, but we all know better.

"You see, the thing is, children, when I brought you to Narnia, time in England did not stop. It kept going," Aslan tells us.

"What do you mean, Aslan?" Lucy asks, confused.

"When I brought you here, there was an air raid and all five of you were killed during it." Aslan tells us. I hitch my breath at the news that I am in fact dead, at least to my friends and relatives back in England. How can that be possible when I am sitting right here, flesh and blood.

"So, we are dead?" I ask him, my voice shaking with skepticism.

"No, not in this world. In your world, you are, this world, no. But if you choose to go back to your world, you will die." He states in his usual calm and comforting voice. I look around at my cousins and they all look happy that they are staying, except for Susan, who seems as if she was about to take the offer of going back.

"Wait! Is our parents dead?" Lucy asks, as the horror of the thought strikes her.

"No, they aren't, they were far enough from the site to not be killed." Aslan tells them and the Pevensies let out a sigh of relief. "So we can go back if we want to?" Susan whispers timidly, staring at her hands.

"Susan, you wouldn't." Lucy asks in shock.

"**Why?**" she yells so suddenly, turning to look at her sibling with teary eyes. "_**Why?**_ Lucy was nearly killed today and I can't bear to watch any one of you die again!"

"Really? Su? Or is that because you and Caspian are in a rough patch?" Peter shouts back at her, making another tear fall down her face. "I never saw you as a coward, Susan, someone who runs when life gets tough."

I watch the scene play out before me, shocked. At the same time, I notice Aslan walking out quietly without a single Pevensie being aware.

Susan steps backwards, moving away from Peter. "Don't you **dare** call me a coward! You don't get it, none of you do!" She screams before running to the door and pulling it open, only to see the surprised faces of Caspian, Jane, Lillian and Carter. "Get out of my way!" she hisses and they do as told as she runs past them.

We all glance at each other in amazement. Susan Pevensie rarely screams like that. And if you were close to her, you would surely recognize that the outburst was an one in a million chance.

"Should I?" Caspian asks, indicating his wish to chase after her.

"No, definitely not. You are the last person she would want to talk to." Lucy says frankly. "I will." And she walks off and follows the direction that Susan went.

"Were you listening the whole time?" I turn to ask the others, and the sheepish looks on my friends confirm my suspicion.

One by one, everyone left. Edmund goes off to look at a book with Lillian. Caspian, Peter and Carter go on to discuss the war plans in the study. This leaves Jane and I sitting on the main couch in the parlor. "So you are staying?" She asks.

"You already know the answer," I reply with a smirk, nudging her with my elbow and making her laugh.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but it was Caspian's idea. He didn't want to leave and find you all gone when he returned-"

I cut her off. "I understand. He needed to say goodbye to Susan. He really loves her, doesn't he?" I ask the obvious.

"Yeah, I really think he does. He would have been ruined if she left, yet again. He would have missed all of you."

"Would you have missed me?" I have no clue what came over me, but the question that came over me just simply slipped out. I am about to take back my words and pretend nothing happened when she answers.

"Yeah, I really would have."

I look up at her bushing. _Wait! She is bushing!__Why is she blushing? _

"I mean, who else will I have to torture?" she mutters.

"Yeah right, of course. What other reason would you possibly have?" I respond as coolly as I could but I cannot help but feel slightly disappointed.

"We are having ball in honor of you and your cousins for staying in Narnia. Oh! And we should go see Caspian." She says jumping up and running out of the room, making me follow.

**Edmund POV**

I can't believe that I am sitting on a couch reading a book with a pair of lady's feet lying on my lap! Not to mention that the owner of those milky white legs is reading a book about me!

I attempt to concentrate on the words on my page but one of her toes starts making circles on my inner thigh. My head snap up to look at Lillian. Strands of her long fiery red hair have fallen over her face. I watch her tug those hair behind her ear to reveal more of her pretty face, eyes never leaving the book she have on her hands. She is unaware of her surroundings, and I doubt she knows what her foot is doing but I am not going to tell her. I tried focusing on my book but I have not been paying much attention to know what it is talking about. I endeavor to read but I can't help but sneak glances at Lillian and I sure can't help but notice how beautiful she looks, so relaxed, unlike today at the battlefield. She looks up and I quickly turn my head back to the book I have been "reading".

"Edmund?" She asks softly.

I turn to look at her. "Mmm?"

"Can you take me to the light pole?" She asks me and I decide to play dumb.

"But aren't there many light poles in Narnia?" I return her question with a question, while smiling lopsidedly.

"This one." She says, showing me the picture of Lucy and the light pole.

"Yeah I can take you there. I will talk to the others and see when we can go." I reply.

"Could we just go together?" She asks me shyly.

"Yeah, sure. We can go tomorrow."

She smiles at me and looks back down at her book and I continue to stare at her, but this time she catches me. "And stop staring at me."

"I was just thinking," I quickly focus my sight on the book. I sneak another peek at her to find her all pink in the face, with a sheepish smile hanging on her lips. I can't help but have one on my face as well. She is perfect.

**Susan's POV**

I run out to the gardens and into mine, the one that Caspian had made in my honor. It is full of different colored roses. I sit down on the ground; I hug my knees, tears streaming down my face. The mixed feelings are flying around. In one day, so much has happened. First, I watch the man I love "sentence" my little sister to death. Then, my sister tells me she was ready to die after all. Last but not least, Aslan comes to announce that I am dead in my world and that if I go back, I will die. That had sound like a good thing at the moment. Maybe Peter's right, I am a coward and I do want to escape.

"Susan?" Lucy shouts. I turn to look at her. "Su." She says, dropping to the ground next to me. She wraps her arms securely around me like mum used to and I cry uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"It hurts too much, Lu," I whimper, wanting to get rid of all the pain.

"I know, I know," she whispers, stroking my hair.

"What do I do?" I say, looking up at her.

"You," she wipes away my tears with her finger, "have to stand strong, like the Queen you are. Don't fight the emotions, accept them, and once you do, it is easier 'til one day they no longer hurt. That's what you will do. But don't hold a grudge against Caspian for too long. We are staying here forever now, so you will see him every day. Please, Su, don't run from it." She tells me wisely.

I look at my little sister who isn't so little anymore. She is practically a grown woman now. "When did you grow up?" I ask with a small smile.

"Back when I was captured and held in the tent, I accepted that Aslan has a plan for every one of us. I knew that he would safe me if it wasn't my time and he did send you to rescue me. Please, don't hate Caspian Aslan always does things for a reason."

* * *

**So they are staying, you are all lucky! Sorry it took so long to update, I have had a lot of school work and i just started debating. I will try to update quicker for the next chapter though i don't know what going to happen.  
Did you guys like the moments between so of character?  
I want to know who is your favourite character in this story so leave in the review.  
Please review this chapter it is what keeps a writer writing, because we know we have an audience.  
**

**Tazzy**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry, sorry really sorry! It has been so long since I have updated. I have had so much school work to get done since the last update.  
I will try to update better next time.  
Tazzy**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as I climb out of bed, I quickly run over the windows to pull back the heavy curtains that concealed the vast Narnia seas. It is still dark outside, only minutes away from sunrise, judging from the red tint the dark blue sky has taken. I grab my dressing gown, put it on hurriedly before rushing out of my room, down the corridor and up some flights of stairs to reach the highest point of the castle. I open the door to the balcony only to find that I am not alone. The face that has turned round to greet me belongs to Carter.

"Oh, I am sorry your Majesty, I didn't realize you would be up here." He says, walking towards the door to leave almost immediately.

"No, stay." I whisper, stopping him.

"Really, my lady, I don't wish to get in your way." He replies, trying to get past me.

"It's an order, Carter." I tell him, my tone strong and firm. I have no idea what came over me but somehow I felt the need to have him here with me.

"If that's your wish, my queen." He answers and joins me at the edge of the balcony as I lean against the short wall.

"Carter?" I say, turning to face him, but realizing he is eyeing me from head to toe. Unlike him, who is already dressed for the day, I am still in a silk nighty, wrapped by only a flimsy dress gown. This makes me quite uncomfortable.

"Yes, your majesty?" He responds bashfully after realizing what he was doing.

"Please stop being so formal. We are friends, remember?" I smile at him.

"Of course." He smiles back. I divert my gaze to the horizon to see the sun peeking out from the blue waters.

"I used to come up here every morning and appreciate the sunrise. It was always my favorite event of the day." I tell him with a sigh. The last time I was up here, it was thirteen hundred years ago.

The clouds surrounding the sun are being painted an ombre of pinks, purples and reds as I speak.

"Lucy, I am sorry." He whispers.

I turn to face him to find him filled with sadness and gloom. "Why is that so? You have done nothing wrong."

"I didn't protect you, it's my job to protect you but I failed." He mutters, his words almost inaudible.

"Carter, it is not your job, it was never your job. Your job is to protect Caspian, that's all. I have myself to protect me." I tell him, taking his warm hand in mine.

"You don't get it, do you, Lucy? I want to protect you, I feel as though it is my obligation to do so. Whether you like it or not, I have taken it upon myself to guard you, now more than ever. I will never put myself back in that same position, not knowing whether you are alive or not. I didn't trust my instincts last time and you ended up getting hurt!" He raises his voice ever so slightly, eyes, gleaming with determination, bearing into mine.

"Carter, it was not your blame to take. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to throw myself at him. I was silly in thinking that someone would actually like me over my sister."

"Lucy, any guy would be lucky to have your attention for even a second. I know many a men who would happily escort you to a dance." He says kindly to me, making me smile.

"Carter, will you escort me to the ball tomorrow night?" I ask him quickly. If he wants to protect me, this is the best way to do it, because then, I can hopefully avoid people.

"I would be an honor, my Valiant Queen." He answers with a low bow and I can't help but laugh.

"Until then, Sir Carter." I respond with a curtsey as dramatically as he was before turning and walking off the balcony with a small smile tugging at my face.

**Lillian's POV**

I swing myself onto my horse, Felix, and lean forward and stroke his mane. I look down at Edmund, who is loading the equipment for the picnic on our horses. He mounts his horse smoothly after he was done arranging the things, and picks up the reins.

"Let's race ourselves to the lampposts!" I say.

"Really?" he asks with a crooked smile. I nod and we take off into the Narnian forest.

Green flashes before my eyes and my hair fly behind me in a wave of red. I grin at the breeze that is caressing my face as Felix gallops along the soft ground, moistened by the morning dew. I steal a glance at Edmund: his black hair bounces with the wind, and his face has a broad smile plastered on it as he turns to look at me.

"Not much further." He yells, and he wasn't joking because within five minutes, Felix and I have come to a halt in front of a tall rusty light pole that stands in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by lofty trees which only let in thin beams of sunlight. Thick vines, with pink and purple flowers blooming, cling onto the pole.

I stare in amazement at how beautiful this place is. It is nothing like anything I have ever imaged. The story I heard concerning this mysterious lamppost had always described this place as frosty and white, when everything was still under the White Queen's rule. But seeing this magical destination in spring, I can imagine how beautiful it must have once been when it was covered with snow.

Edmund slides off his horse and I follow, tying Felix's reins on a nearby tree before walking closer to the light post. I lift my hand curiously, and hover it along the vine and over the flowers. "It's beautiful." I breathe out as Edmund walks over and stands beside me.

"Yes, it is very pretty but definitely not beautiful. There is something else I see, that makes the lamppost, in comparison, much less attractive." He says, looking at me with a shy grin that makes my cheeks turn pink.

"Really what is that?" I smirk, challenging him to continue.

"Well…" He replies, trailing off, as if noticing how close we are from each other, only inches apart.

I could count the freckles on his face but I am too busy staring into those brown eyes that gazes right into mine. His face is drawing closer unknowingly and I panic!

"We should probably eat now. I need to be back soon for a dress fitting." I throw a lame excuse at him before escaping from the awkward position he had put me in.

* * *

**So what do you think of the chapter? Let me know in a review please or PM me or ask me on my tumblr take-it-as-it-comes  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I update ASAP.**

**Tazzi**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am a horrid person, I know its been months, i am so sorry.  
This chapter is part of three short ones so the story will be updated within the week.  
Please read and review and let me know what you think of the chapter.  
and go follow my tumblr; the-valliant-queen  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

**Carter's POV**

Normally, pretty girls are aware of their beauty and will make sure that everyone around them feels ugly. But then there're those scarce few who are gorgeous and refuse to recognize it when others compliment them, making them beautiful inside and out. And Lucy is one of latter girls.

She doesn't notice the dozens of young men gawking at her as she walks along with her family and I. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely glad that she's oblivious for I want to snap every one of their necks because the way they stare at her is as if she were a prize to be won. But Lucy isn't a trophy and it's now my job (whether she likes it or not), to make sure she never becomes one.

The music begins, and all the guests start swirling again with their partners, around the candle-it ballroom.

"Care to dance, milady?" I ask her with a bow, extending one of my hand. She places her hand in mine with a little curtsey.

"Of course, my dear friend."

I start twirling her around, and with a laugh, we out-dance all the other couples in the room, if I do say so myself.

"My feet hurt, Carter." Lucy whines as we walk over to some comfy chairs at the corner of the room.

"Have a seat, my Queen, and I will bring over drinks and cakes."

"Why thank you, my knight in shining armor." She lets out a giggle as I kiss her hand and bow before leaving her.

As I move towards the table serving condiments and delicacies, I look for the rest of my party. Susan is dancing with a young soldier, whom I believe is Trevor, while Caspian glares at them on the opposite side. Peter is standing next to the fireplace, chatting with one of the Lords' daughters and the girl is smiling at some pathetic joke that he has made. Jane is attempting to teach Eustace one of the Narnian dances, but by the looks of it, he isn't as good at picking up a dance as he does a sword. And finally, Lillian and Eustace are sitting in a darken corner, having an intimate discussion.

I grab the stuff for Lucy and myself before returning to her, only to find her in another's company. The fellow has ginger hair and a freckles-covered bony face. He is one of the kids, who used to bully me before I became friends with Caspian. He's part of the army now, and most definitely detests being under my command. He's Erickson and I hate him.

"Would you like to dance?" I hear him ask her.

"I would love to." She replies, flirting with him.

"Your boyfriend will not mind?"

_**Well of course I MIND!**_** I have to look out for her when it comes to jerks like Erickson! **

But "_Oh on, we aren't like that, we're just good friends_." is her heartbreaking answer.

**Peter's POV**

I grab Susan's wrist and pull her away from the guy she's flirting with and out of the ballroom.

"What the hell, Susan?" I yell at her.

"Let go of me!" she says, pulling her arm out of my grasp. "What the hell was that, Peter?"

"I could ask you the same." I shout back.

"I don't know what you're implying." She crosses her arms in front of her.

"Stop exhibiting yourself like a slut!" I warn her. And I am not over exaggerating at all; I have seen her flirt with every man in the room. It is annoying to watch. Plus I can't stand seeing Caspian like this anymore.

She gasps at my choice of words. "How dare you! I'm not a slut and you shan't call me that. If anyone in that ballroom is, it's girl you've been talking to the whole night." She retorts in a low venomous tone she rarely uses.

"I don't need your reminder to identify that, but she's born one; _you_ are _making_ yourself into one so stop the act _this instant_. Whatever is the point you're trying to make, you've succeeded. Caspian looks like he is about to jump off a cliff."

"Good, he should!" she yells.

"Su, you need to stop. He loves you; you need to forgive him before he moves on. And he will." I tell her, quietly.

Tears start to form at the rims of her eyes and she breaks down into sobs. She turns and walks away from me. I am about to go after her when she turns around, eyes, bloodshot and tears, falling down.

"That was my little sister!" She screams out and collapses to the floor, crying uncontrollably. I run to her and hold her in a hug, rocking her slightly to comfort her.

"Su, she is _my_ little sister, too and Edmund's as well. But she is strong, happy and well. Besides, if Aslan had wanted her dead, she would not be around anymore. Yet, she is alive, which means what happened was meant to be. And you and Caspian are meant to be. So _please_, whether you have forgiven him or not, stop what you are doing to him before he does anything stupid." I whisper in her ear.

"I want to forgive him." She sobs. "I love him so much, Peter, that it hurts."

I watch as a figure emerges from behind a pillar and into the corridor.

"I love you too, Su."


	22. Chapter 22

Wow! Probably my quickest update, you all should be super proud.  
One more chapter of the ball, which I will have up by Monday.  
Thanks so much for my amazing beta, **nicetwomeetyou**.  
Please tell me what you think of this chapter, in the reviews and go and follow me on my Tumblr; **the-valliant-queen**.  
Taz

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

**Jane's POV**

"You're a pathetic dancer." I tell Eustace as we retreat from the dance floor.

"I wasn't that bad!" is his lame attempt to defend his honor.

"Tell that to my feet!" I laugh.

It is lucky I have experienced worse pain than a young man tramping on my toes during a Narnian Waltz.

"At least you're good looking." He turns and looks at me.

_Oh Crap, why did I say that! Why was I so stupid! _I mentally kick myself_. _

"You think I am good looking?" He says with a cocky smile that I have never seen before and _Wow_ it suits him.

"Hmm…" I reply, pretending to be clueless as to what he was talking about.

"You said that _I was good looking_." He repeats.

"Yeah, I know what I said." I try playing it cool.

"So…you think I am good looking?"

"Yeah, I heard those girls say how good looking you are. So why I said what I said." I say, making up a quick story and avoiding his eyes.

"Oh…" he turns away, clearly disappointed.

We walk over to the food table to find Carter glaring at the dance floor. I walk over to him to see whom he was in fact sending daggers at. I follow his sight and realize what is out of place. Lucy is dancing with some guy; I believe his name is Erickson - that douche from the army who thinks a woman shouldn't ever be in charge. Well, I taught him better, making sure he never gets those sexist ideas again.

"Carter?" I say, touching his shoulder making him jump.

"What?" he asks, annoyed.

"What up?" I say, pretending I have not the least idea what was going through his mind. I know he is jealous but I just want to hear him say it out loud since he's yet to officially admit to liking Lucy.

"Isn't that Lucy who's dancing with Erickson? They're so cute."

"Yeah, that's if you like dirt." He replies with a huff. "She could do so much better." And he returns to his glaring.

"You know, if you keep that act on, people might think that you are actually jealous." I point out with a smirk.

He turns and looks at me. I swear I see a blush but it is gone before I could get a second glance.

He leans in towards me and hisses, "I am _not_ jealous."

And he turns and walks away and I give myself a mental note: _don't cross Carter when he is in love._ By the way, I really should have a girl talk with Lucy and knock some sense into that girl. Seriously? Erickson?

* * *

**Edmund's POV**

"Race you to the garden." Lily says as we walk out of the ballroom.

I didn't have time to reply before she pulls up the hem of her tan dress, and starts running down the corridor. Her wavy fiery-red hair dances behind her and she turns to smile a smile that reads

"I'm wining". She looks beautiful. I chase after her and into the garden, but there's not a single trace of her anywhere.

"Lil, where are you? Come out! Come out wherever you are." I say, creeping around the bushes. And I hear it, a giggle over the other side of the garden. _Ha, found you_. She notices she has revealed her hiding place and takes out for another one. I leap for her shadow; I am not going to lose her again.

I run into the next garden and hide behind the bush. Finally, as she comes running past, I jump out and grab her, knocking both of us to the soft green grass. We start laughing and I can see her eyes are shining with happiness. Finally when we have both caught our breath, I get off of her. But she does the unbelievable, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing my face down to hers. Our lips crash. She tastes wonderful, like mint-chocolate ice cream.

Just as I am thinking that I was willing stay like this forever, the forever ends as she pushes me off her.

"We shouldn't have done that." She says.

I look at her, confused. Why shouldn't we, anyways? We obviously have a thing for each other, why not be together?

"We shouldn't have kissed!" This time she sounds angry, she stands up and starts pacing. "I am such an idiot!"

"You kissed me!" I point out.

"Well, _I_ shouldn't have done that!" she says, getting frustrated.

"Why? Why shouldn't we, Lillian?" I reply angrily, turning away and taking a few steps before snapping back at her. "Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Because I'm leaving Edmund!" she shouts back.

I stop and stare at her. "What do you mean by that?" I answer, my voice softens, like I didn't want the answer.

"I'm heading home tomorrow." She states, tears running down her face.

I walk over to her and capture her face in my hands, wiping away her tear.

"I'll come with you." I tell her strongly.

She shakes her head and places a hand over my mine that was hold her face.

"You can't, Ed, your family needs you, and mine needs me."

"But I need you too." I say, my own eyes welling up with tears.

"You will find someone else, someone much better than me, ok?" But I don't believe her.

I pull her into a hug, gripping her tightly and resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you Edmund." She whispers into my ear.

"I love you too, Lil."

"I'm going to bed now. I've got to get up early tomorrow." She says with a fail attempt to smile and gives me a lingering kiss at the corner of my lips, before brushing away a tear and turns to leave.

I stand motionlessly, watching the most amazing person in my life walk away from me for good.


End file.
